¿Podrás cambiar?
by Ryu.nanoda
Summary: Y si Gaara hubiera vencido a Deidara? y si no sabemos todo del pasado de Sakura? y si los 2 omitieron recuerdos que vuelven a acechar sus mentes? que pasaria?
1. Capturado

**Mi 2do ****fic****DeiSaku****, una pareja extraña, pero muy tierna ****n.n****, bueno el 1er capitulo les puede parecer ****aburrdo****, pero bueno, cuando nos hacen leer ****ilibros**** en el colegio 100pre nos quejamos de ****qe**** los principios son aburridos ¬¬ ****jjaa**** bueno, disfruten**

(descricion de la situacion o acotaciones mias)

-Personaje hablando-

-_personaje pensando-_

**¿****Podrás**** cambiar?**

**Capitulo 1:**** Capturado**

Una enorme ave sobrevolaba Suna, sobre esta viajaba un hombre de cabello largo, y con un pequeño visor verificaba la cantidad de ninjas que vigilaban las entradas de la aldea. Cuando termino de verificar eso, comenzó a arrojar pequeños explosivos en forma de insectos, desasiéndose así de los vigiladores, cuando lo hace, se baja del ave.

-Listo, ya ingresé – siente una presencia, levanta su cabeza y ve a un pelirrojo alto, parado frente a el, era el Kazekage.

- y no avanzarás más – le advirtió.

Luego de esto se desata una gran pelea, el rubio era muy fuerte, un digno oponente del Kage.

La pelea parecía no tener fin, Gaara estaba debilitado, y su rival había perdido un brazo, los que miraban la pelea no podían decir quien iría a ganar.

El Kage había protegido la aldea con su arena, no hubo ni un mínimo daño, pero su oponente creía que ya lo había derrotado cuando metió varios de sus explosivos dentro de la defensa total del pelirrojo, para luego darse cuenta que lo único que había dentro de la bola de arena era un clon de arena, el verdadero Gaara estaba detrás de el

-esta, es mi aldea – dicho esto, el Kage encerró al rubio en su arena, noto que tenia una capa negra con nubes rojas, entonces pudo reconocer que ese hombre pertenecía a los Akatsuki, por eso decidió no matarlo, tenían que sacarle información. Lo presiona un poco hasta dejarlo inconsciente, luego descienden ambos con la arena hasta una de las torres de Suna, cuando pone los pies en el suelo, el Kage se desmaya

- GAARA! – grita su hermano

- Kankurou, Gaara esta realmente herido, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital – el nombrado asiente con la cabeza, luego mira al Akatsuki

- _por qué no lo mato_RAPIDO, LLEBEN A PONGAN A ESTE HOMBRE BAJO CUSTODIA! –ordena el marionetista refiriéndose a aquel extraño hombre.

Cuando atendían a Gaara, los médicos observaron que estaba gravemente herido, no podían curarlo, estaban realmente aterrados, el Kazekage moriría si no se pedía ayuda inmediata. Entonces, eso hicieron.

En Konoha, más precisamente, en la oficina de la Hokage, llega una carta de Suna pidiendo sus servicios médicos.

-Yo no puedo ir – decía la mujer mientras leía la carta y tomaba un poco de sake – vas a tener que ir vos Sakura… - la chica pelirrosa la mira asombrada

-Tsunade-sama, yo no estoy segura, además el viaje a Suna dura 3 días…

- aquí me informan que Gaara podrá soportar unos días mas en tu estado, además no te los estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando! Busca a Naruto y a Kakashi, ellos te escoltaran, pero ándate YA!!! – y tras ese ultimo grito de la rubia, Sakura salió corriendo casi atemorizada de la oficina.

Como le ordeno Tsunade, reunió a su equipo y emprendieron viaje, pero en este se cruzaron con Temari quien los acompaño, la situación de su hermano la preocupó demasiado; 3 días después llegaron a su objetivo.

En las puertas de Suna los esperaba Kankurou

-ya era hora, rápido el hospital es por acá – los guio corriendo

- HEY KANKUROU! COMO ESTA GAARA? – gritaron Temari y Naruto

- si no nos apuramos no habrá mas Gaara!!

Sakura no perdió ni un solo segundo en el hospital, se dedico completamente a salvar la vida del Kage, su trabajo duro horas, pero al fin, Gaara estaba fuera de peligro, solo debía descansar, cuando se asegura del estado del pelirrojo, sale a la sala de espera a dar la buena noticia – GAARA-SAMA ESTA FUERA DE PELIGRO – grito con alegría, los hermanos se abrazaron, y Naruto corrió a abrazar a su "hermanita" y levantarla en el aire, Kakashi también estaba ahí, solo se dedicaba a mostrar su ojito feliz, cuando llego un ninja de la arena que le pregunto

-Usted es Hatake Kakashi de Konoha?

- así es…

-señor Kakashi, quien dejo en ese estado al Kazekage-sama fue un miembro de los akatsukis, lo tenemos bajo custodia, y sabemos que en Konoha tienen mas información de esta organización, necesitaríamos que nos ayuden en el interrogatorio – Kakashi miro a Sakura y a Naruto de reojo, estaban muy atentos a la conversación, el no sabia si ellos deberían presenciar el interrogatorio también

- seguro que iré

- NANI KAKASHI?! COMO QUE IRE? NOSOTROS TAMBIEN DEBERIAMOS IR! –grito desaforado el rubio

- no, no tiene importancia su presencia

- Pero Uchiha Itachi pertenece a esa organización, si no acercamos a ellos, nos acercaremos a… _Sasuke-kun_– pensó por ultimo la chica, recordando a ese chico, como quería que regrese…

El "peli plateado" vio que no tenía otra opción, esos 2 podían ser muy duros de vez en cuando – esta bien, vamos – y dicho esto, el ninja de la arena los guía hacia donde interrogaban al Akatsuki.

Cuando entraron, encontraron muchos guardias, 3 ninjas interrogadores y a un hombre rubio sentado en una silla atado con una soga especial de chakra, definitivamente ese era el prisionero.

-Deidara, eh?

- Hatake Kakashi… - le dice con tono irónico – el ninja copion…

- parece que me conoces, así que sos de la aldea de la roca…. – mientras su sensei hablaba, Sakura miraba paralizada a Deidara, no podía dejar de mirarlo y el se dio cuenta de eso y también la miro

- que te pasa rosadita? – le pregunto de manera provocadora, y esto puso furioso al chico Kyubi.

- Quien te crees que sos para hablarle así? – le dijo entre dientes poniéndose delante de ella, mientras parecía sin responder seguía paralizada, estática sin la capacidad de dejar de mirar a ese hombre

- o.ó bueno, creo ni siquiera podes defenderte sola

-YA BASTA! –grita un enfurecido Kakashi lo que saca a Sakura de su trance y la deja sorprendida al igual que a su compañero rubio, nunca habían visto a su sensei enfurecido en realidad, por su parte, se volvió a dirigir a Deidara – que están tramando? – el cuestionado solo se limita a mostrar una sonrisa maléfica y empieza a reir a carcajadas

- me preguntas como si te fuera a responder – responde sin dejar de reír, Kakashi lo golpea y lo hace vomitar sangre, ante esta situación, la kunoichi se volvió a paralizar, pero estaba aterrada esta vez

- _Kakashi-sensei, no… no lo golpees no a el… _-estaba al borde de las lagrimas, nadie lo había notado, Deidara vuelve a su posición y sigue riendo pero mas disimulado, luego Kakashi siguió interrogándolo, y a toda respuesta irónica lo golpeaba lo que dejaba a Sakura peor; pasaron varias horas, el peli plateado ya estaba harto de ese Akatsuki, entonces le hizo una ultima pregunta, a la que el rubio respondió…

-tu padre se suicido, eh? Seguro no soporto tener un hijo tan patético – sin dudarlo, el ninja estaba acumulando chakra en su mano para hacer un chidori

- BASTA!! – grita desaforada Sakura y todos se dan vuelta a verla quedaron realmente sorprendidos especialmente Deidara

-_ me esta defendiendo__ Al principio me miraba tan raro, pensé que estaba asustada, pero si me defiende… esto es raro_

- Kakashi-sensei – decía llorosa – no le pegue mas

- Sakura-chan –decía muy extrañado Naruto, esto lo preocupaba, esa actitud en Sakura, era extraña

- Que decís Sakura? Este tipo es un asesino…-

- no… no lo mates… por favor Kakashi-sensei

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**mmmmm****… ****qizas**** hasta ahora no es interesante y es cortito, pero ya van a ver… bueno ahora, el ****inerrogante**** es, ****xq**** Sakura defiende a ****Deidei****-kun?? ****Mmmm**** ya lo van a ver, la respuesta esta cerca… en el capitulo 2!**

**Asi**** que… ****Matta-ne**


	2. Yo me acuerdo

**y acaa, el 2do capitulo n.n aca se aclara lo que paso bueno, no tengo mucho para decir, solo disfruten!! gracias x leer y por los reviews!!**

(Descripcion de la situacion o acotaciones mias)

- Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando _-

**Capitulo 2:**** yo me acuerdo**

-SAKURA-CHAN?! QUE TE PASA?! NO CONOCES A ESTE TIPO, POR QUE LO DEFENDES?! – gritaba desaforado Naruto

- no… no lo lastimen… - decía llorosa, pero parecía que había entrado nuevamente en un trance.

- Ella tiene razón – dijo Gaara, que había entrado sin que nadie lo notara y estaba detrás de la pelirrosa – Haruno tiene razón, lo necesitamos vivo – Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro, nunca pensó que iba a estar tan agradecida con el pelirrojo

- no debería levantarse aun Kazekage-sama – le dijo

- tengo mucho trabajo para estar en una camilla – se dio vuelta y se fue.

Al otro día, Sakura atendía al Kazekage en su casa

-Kazekage-sama, esta evolucionando bien, sus heridas sanan rápidamente, creo que ya no me va a necesitar en un par de días…

- decime Gaara, y no me trates de usted…

- disculpe, digo perdón Gaara-kun

- no hay problema… - la mira y la ve deprimida – estas bien?

-ah? Yo, si… solo te quería preguntar algo – el pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza – podría ir de visita a la prisión?

- queres ver a Deidara?

- etto, no! … emm bueno, para que mentir, si… - decía un tanto nerviosa con la mirada baja

- si, podes ir, pero no entiendo que tanto te llama la atención en el – ella agacho la cabeza, nunca pensó que iba a hablar de eso, mucho menos con Gaara, pero tenia que decírselo a alguien, entonces le conto un recuerdo que se le había borrado de la memoria…

- lo comprendo… entonces te voy a mandar con Temari, sino no te van a dejar pasar

- muchas gracias Gaara-kun n.n

Temari condujo a la kunoichi hacia una construcción enorme vigilada por centenares de ninjas, parecía una fortaleza impenetrable y a la vez parecía que nadie podría salir de ahí, la chica rubia se acerco a uno de los guardias y le ordeno – Esta chica tiene que pasar al sector 3b, a la celda 54, es una orden del Kazekage

-Hai! – asintió el guardia y guio a la pelirrosa hasta su destino, tras las rejas vio al rubio tirado en una cama, ya no tenia su capa negra con nubes rojas, tenia una musculosa negra apretada que dejaba apreciar su buen físico y un pantalón largo negro, el guardia golpeo las rejas con un palo para llamar su atención – Hey! Levántate tenes visitas – se sentó en la cama

_- __así__ que la rosadita…_

-tienen 15 minutos, le abrió la puerta, ella entro luego la cerro y se fue

- Que queres? – pregunto desinteresado, ella volvió a mirarlo como antes _– otra vez esa mirada… que mierda le pasa… _te sentís bien? Estas mareada o algo? – ella salió de su transe y se acerco un poco

- Deidara, no es así? – el le agarra la mano y se la besa como un caballero.

- un placer conocerte…

- o//o Sakura, Sakura Haruno n//n

-bien, Sakura, que hace una niña tan bonita visitando a un asesino tan desquiciado

- yo… yo no te veo así – el se sorprendió un poco, pero intento disimular su asombro

- deberías…

- simplemente no puedo… - se sentó a su lado

- y se puede saber por qué? – Apoyando una de sus manos sobre la pierna de ella, lentamente la fue acercando a la entrepierna, quería incomodarla – _piel suave, y sabe a… CEREZAS! Delicioso… _- ella estaba completamente roja sintió una lengua, pero comprendió el plan del rubio por lo que se resistió por mas incomodo que fuera –_ esta muy roja… mejor no avanzo mas, ya se va a rendir…_

-O///////O Etto… yo, yo simplemente se que… que no sos como el resto del los akatsukis… - finalmente se levanto rápidamente no aguantaba mas esa mano – u///u se que tenes buen corazón

- O.ó segura que hablas de mi? _Esa piel… es una obra de arte… __emm__ esta chica me suena familiar…_

- no te acordas de mi?

- nani? o.O

- yo si me acuerdo… pero comprendo que no te acuerdes ya pasaron 9 años, yo solo te quería dar las gracias

- de que me hablas? – Lo estaba poniendo nervioso, no entendía a la chica – a ver rosadita, decime que es lo que no recuerdo…

- creo que va a ser en vano por- sin que ella se diera cuenta se tiro sobre ella y la acorralo entre sus brazos y la pared, no la dejo terminar de hablar, tenían los cuerpos muy juntos, y sus caras también, comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo y el sonrió maliciosamente

- ahora si estas asustada? Será mejor que me digas lo que me olvide – le acariciaba la mejilla, y ella cerro los ojos, y suspiro para contarle lo que sucedió 7 años atrás…

**Flashback**

Una noche oscura en Konoha, un hombre de cabello blanco caminaba con su pequeña hija de 8 años a su lado, su cabello rosa se movía con el viento.

-Como te esta llendo en la academia hija?

- muy bien papi…

- me alegro, Sakura, hace mucho que no viene tu amiguita Ino a casa, acaso se pelearon? – la pequeña bajo la mirada – hija, no hay nada mas importante en el mundo que un amigo, recordalo… - al señor Haruno le gustaba salir a caminar por las noches con su pequeño botón de cerezo, era tan inocente, le gustaba ayudarla en todo, ella era su vida; en uno de sus descuidos, entraron en un callejón oscuro, se dieron cuenta cuando escucharon voces, en ese lugar se estaba llevando a cabo un crimen, un grupo de gente estaba matando a un hombre, intentando no hacer ruido, el señor Haruno retrocedió, se dio vuelta para tomar a su hija en brazos, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, un Kunai lo había atravesado, y cayo muerto frente a su hija, la pequeña estaba completamente asustada… - Sakura, corre – dijo con un hilo de voz el hombre, los asesinos se estaban acercando a ella

- No necesitamos testigos, va a haber que matar a la niña también – reían, en ese momento, muy atemorizada salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, gritando para que la ayuden, pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba, llego corriendo hasta un parque, donde se tropezó y cayo, los hombres se le acercaban riendo – hasta acá llegaste, pequeña – estaban parados frente a ella, eran 3, ya no podía huir, así que solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero sintió como alguien la levanto a gran velocidad, abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre que parecía que tenia 14 o 15 años de cabellera larga y rubia, la sentó nuevamente en el piso

-no tengas miedo, no te va a pasar nada malo, y así se dio vuelta y lanzo 3 kunais que los atacantes no llegaron a esquivar, quedaron tirados en el pasto, luego empezó a caminar – es muy tarde para que una pequeña ande vagando por las calles, anda a casa – decía mientras se iba, se lo quedo mirando, y luego salió corriendo a su casa…

**Fin del flashback**

-solo quería agradecerte por salvarme esa vez – dijo con un hilo de voz aun aprisionada por su salvador, el se quedo muy sorprendido, lo recordó, cada palabra era cierta, se separo de ella y le dio la espalda.

- de nada, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no sea un asesino desquiciado – le dijo seco sin mirarla. Ella se acerco y puso su mano en uno de sus hombros.

- no lo sos, y no tiene nada de malo que no lo seas, una persona que salva a otra que no conoce no puede ser así… - se dio vuelta, la miro con furia

- solo hice lo que cualquiera haría… _si no me toma en serio, voy a estar en problemas… _nadie dejaría que maten a una niña pequeña…

-te equivocas, si me estaban por matar, esos son asesinos desquiciados- la volvió a acorralar contra la pared, pero esta vez estaban mas cerca, sus labios se rozaban…

- no hables como si te las supieras todas – se percato de la poca distancia que había entre ellos, y la miro a los ojos, esta vez estaba asustada, luego bajo la mirada hasta los labios de la chica y la volvió a mirar a los ojos – eras como arcilla todavía no estabas moldeada, todavía no debían destruirte, eras una obra de arte en progreso; pero veo que… creciste mucho, ahora sos… - volvió a bajar su mirada hasta los labios de la kunoichi - una obra de arte, y yo amo el arte – ni bien termino de hablar, se acerco a sus labios dejando atrás la mínima distancia que hubo entro los dos, el cerró sus ojos mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de ella y ella quedo completamente sorprendida, era su primer beso, no sabia que hacer, nunca se imagino que pasaría en una situación como esa, pero por alguna extraña razón, correspondió el beso, como lo había hecho el rubio cerro sus ojos y abrió su boca para dar paso a su lengua, luego el la agarro de la cintura y ella lo agarro de la nuca

- _que rayos? Estoy besando a un Akatsuki?_

_- hasta su boca sabe a cerezas _– de repente un sonido hizo que se separaran

- se termino el tiempo – el guardia ya estaba ahí, se separaron, ella salió de la celda sin mirarlo, cuando ya estaba a unos metros escucho

- Adiós cerecita! Nos veremos pronto! – se voltea y lo ve tras las rejas de chakra, le sonreía de manera maliciosa, ella estaba completamente confundida.

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**y se acabo, pero oootra pregunta, xq a Deidei-kun le molesta tanto que le digan que es una buena persona? bueno, gracias x leer! dejen reviews! n.n (lo se, en este cap, Deidei-kun fue un poquito pervertido)  
**


	3. Sospechas

**HOY ES MI CUMPLE! y estube ocupada, y eso significa que estube distraida... bueno, nada que decir, lean y disfruten! gracias x los reviews!!**

(descricion de la situacion o acotaciones mias)

-Personaje hablando-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 3:**** Sospechas**

-SAKURA-CHAN DONDE ESTABAS?! – grito el rubio mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarla apenas entro a la mansión de los hermanos Sabaku no.

- AY NARUTO! NI QUE FUERAS MI PADRE

- El no, pero por el momento yo soy tu tutor – aparecio Kakashi de la nada – Donde estabas Sakura? Nos tenias muy preocupados… - ese tono en la voz de su sensei la preocupaba, estaba segura que la estaba torturando mentalmente…. –_maldición Sakura! Lo se, seguro fuiste a la prisión, pero todavía no logro entender que es lo que te esta pasando…_

- Etto… bueno… em… yo – estaba roja de los nervios, la mirada del rubio y el peliplateado la fulminaban

- Estubo haciendo trabajos en el hospital que yo le encargue…

- _wow__, no puedo creer que me hayas salvado, te debo 3 Gaara… _- El Kazekage había entrado a la casa tambien, y la había salvado, otra vez…

- n./ si el Kazekage lo dice… confio en el – fingió el ninja que copia – _que esta pasando __aca_

- n.n jejee, si, yo se que Gaara cuida de mi hermanita, no es necesario que lo oculten, Gaara sos mi amigo, podes decirnos que están saliendo…n.n

- Nani? – dice Gaara confundido, y Sakura cae para atrás al estilo anime, luego se levanta con llamas en los ojos

- QUE RAYOS DECIS NARUTOOOOO?!?!?! O.Ó – Sakura lo golpea y queda tirado en el suelo

- veo que no – dice en el suelo – por que la vida es cruel? TT.TT

- Gaara, tengo que revisar tus heridas – dice con los ojos cerrados ignorando a Naruto

- Hai – asiente y suben la escalera hacia la abitacion del pelirrojo. Cuando llegan, Sakura lo revisa

- Parece que ya estas bien, y todo seguirá asi mientras no te esfuerces demasiado… - lo mira y luego acota – Gaara-kun, arigato

- por qué? – pregunta sin ninguna exprecion.

- por ayudarme – le dice mientras le hace una reverencia

- no es nada, pero tenes que saber que Temari lo sabe

- NANI?!

- no te preocupes, no va a decir nada…

- Arigato nuevamente

- Habla bajo, Kakashi esta detrás de la puerta…

- O.Ó rayos… – dice que apenas se le escucha, el Kage va hacia la puerta y la abre, Kakashi ya se había ido.

- Sera mejor que bajes…

- Hai!

- LA CENA ESTA LISTA! – se escucha la voz de Temari.

En la cena los únicos que hablaban eran Naruto y Kankurou, pero igual notaban el silencio de los demás y estaban curiosos.

-Temari, sucede algo?

- uh? No nada Kankuro, es solo que estoy cansada…

- Sakura, estas bien?

- Hai n.n solo estaba pensando – miro a Kakashi que la seguía mirando con esa mirada tenebrosa, luego a Gaara que solo s dedicaba a comer y a Temari que parecía confundida – no tengo hambre, gracias por la comida, me voy a acosatar

- esta bien – dice la rubia, en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta – yo voy – Sakura se estaba retirando cuando la otra chica vuelve al comedor corriendo con un ANBU a su lado – EL AKATSUKI ESCAPO!

-Nani?! – dicen todos al mismo tiempo, enseguida Kakashi mira a Sakura, pero ella no lo ve, otra vez estaba paralizada

- Sakura-san, estas bien? – pregunta el castaño sacándola de su estado.

- Hai… - hace un silencio y luego agrega . creo que ire a dar una vuelta por la aldea antes de acostarme

- No – la interrumpe su sensei en su tono natural – mañana volvemos a Konoha, asi que tenes que descansar, seguro que el trabajo en el hospital te dejo exausta… - lo ultimo lo dijo irónicamente, por eso kunoichi no tubo otra opción que obedecer sin decir nada.

Al otro dia, estaban en las puertas de la aldea al amanecer, se despidieron de los 3 hermanos y coemzaron su viaje hacia su aldea, en el camino, la pelirrosa evitaba mirar a su sensei, ni siquiera se hablaban.

-_que esta pasando__ Por que no hablan__ –_ Pensaba el rubio

- _alguien nos esta siguiendo… _- pensaron los dos –_ será..._

A pesar de haber sentido la presencia de alguien que los seguía, decidieron mantener la calma y seguir su viaje.

Pasaron los días, y aun los seguían, pero al fin llegaron a Konoha a la media noche

-Bueno, seguro están cansados, deberían ir a dormir….

- Hai - asintieron los 2 a su sensei, que sin previo aviso se había ido.

- Sakura-chan… o///o no te gustaría ir a comer Ramen

- lo siento Naruto, estoy cansada, mañana vamos n.n

- bueno, pero te acompaño a tu casa – ella no hablo, simplemente acepto, sabia que el rubio le gustaba cuidarla a pesar de que ella ya era una chunnin. Durante el camino hablaro pero no mucho, la pelirrosa no podía parar de pensar en muchas cosas que la tenían como loca, Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba, pero prefirió no decir nada, sabia como era su amiga.

- llegamos

- Matta-ne Sakura-chan

- Naruto… no queres pasar un rato? Te hago algo de comer, seguro tenes hambre…

- o/////o Sakura-chan… yo… CLARO! n.n – y como le había ofrecido su "hermanita", entro a la casa, donde ella le dio ramen, pero no se sirvió para ella, simplemente se sento frente a el con la cabeza baja – que te pasa Sakura-chan?

- Naruto…. Cuando Kakashi-sensei me pregunto a donde había ido –hizo una pausa y continuo - Gaara-kun me encubrió, pero yo había ido a otro lado…

- O.o a donde fuiste? – ella suspiro, y le conto a su amigo TODO lo que sucedió en su estadia en Suna, no le podía ocultar eso al rubio – wow… tuviste que decírselo a Kakashi-sensei…

- NO! – dijo en un tono un poco desesperado – me hubiera controlado todo el tiempo

- SAKURA-CHAN!!!

- que pasa Naruto? – se preocupo

- TT.TT se suponía que yo seria el primero que te hiba a besar TT.TT

- NARUTO-BAKA! – le pego, pero al menos logro hacer la reir

- viste, al menos te reíste n.n – dijo desde el suelo – ya, mejor me voy, tengo sueño…

- n.n esta bien… - se despidieron y luego el se fue.

Subio hasta su habitación, estaba como la había dejado, pero primero, antes de acostarse quizo darse una ducha; mientras estaba bajo el agua que caia se puso a pensar… - _mi primer beso, no fue como lo imagine… pero, no estuvo tan mal… aunque ese Deidara, aun me da curiosidad… _- salió solo con una toalla, pero cuando entro a su habitación, noto algo extraño… - _no estoy sola _– Al rato, lo noto, la ventana estaba abierta y detrás de la pelirrosa había alguien mas.

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**bueno, es obvio qien esta en la habitacion... si lo se, capitulo aburrido, pero como dije antes, los primeros capitulos de TODO siempre aburren, asi qe ya viene lo mejor... repito HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!! asi qe qiero regalos!! nahhh mentira jajaj bueno, espero qe les haya gustado, y repito la pregunta de antes... xq a Deidei-kun le molesta tanto que "cerecita" le diga qe tiene buen corazon? ... y asi me despido xq tengo gente qe atender, gracias x leer!**

**Matta-ne! **


	4. Durmiendo juntos

**Jeje gracias x los lindos reviews x mi pumple, bueno, estoy cansada y no tngo mucho para decir, mas que… DISFRUTEN!**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 4:****durmiendo juntos**

Quien estaba detrás de ella, se acerco demasiado hasta su oído y le dijo – me extrañaste rosadita? – a pesar de saber quien era, se dio media vuelta asustada

-Deidara… - dijo aterrada (nee, como alguien se puede asustar de Deidara-kun)

- cerecita.. Te acordas de mi – se notaba la ironía en su voz – que preguntas que hago, un, si era yo el que se había olvidado

- como escapaste? – se calmaba

- se podría decir que somos una buena organización

- le voy a decir a Tsunade-sama… - lo amenazo

- creí que era tu héroe – siguió con su tono irónico

- NUNCA DIJE ESO! – le grito confundida

- pero lo pensaste – al fin termino con la ironía

- este… yo.. Emm bueno – estaba muy confundida – _me salvo la vida, pero no es como antes… casi mata a Gaara…_

- además, así no se recibe a los invitados… - volviendo a la ironía.

- yo no te invite!

- vos no, pero si tu belleza… - la pelirrosa se puso completamente roja – que pasa cerecita? Un, tenes miedo que tu novio se entere? – ella solo bajo la mirada, y el comprendió – no tenes novio? – No tubo respuesta – bueno si así tratas a tus invitados, mejor me voy, se dirigía a la ventana cuando ella le pregunto

-a que viniste? – el se acerco a ella

-vine a apreciar el arte – ya estaba demasiado cerca, como cuando estaban en la prisión, lo que la asusto, ya no sabia que pensar de ese rubio tan… multifacético?. El le tapo la boca con la mano, antes de cualquier grito o cualquier otra cosa, entonces, agrego – tenes una mala 1era y 2da impresión de mi, no soy un héroe, ni mucho menos un pervertido, es solo que hay veces que me dejo llevar por la pasión – ella estaba mas tensa – no te voy a hacer nada, quédate tranquila

- _por qué le creo? _– Le saca la mano y la agarra de la cintura, dejándola muy cerca a el – no te entiendo – dijo en voz muy baja, casi llorosa – primero me salvas la vida, después te sobre pasas conmigo

- parecía que te había gustado – la interrumpió – no es hora de discutir, es tarde, seguro estas cansada, un

- lo sabes porque vos eras el que nos seguía

- exacto, así que – si previo aviso la levanto, ella grito no muy fuerte de miedo y el la recostó en su cama – es hora de descansar cerecita – Sakura no entendía nada, quería responder algo, hacer algo, pero los parpados le pesaban tanto que no se pudo mover – _no soy un pervertido… _pero muchas veces me dejo llevar por la pasión – se recostó a su lado, el también estaba cansado

- Deidara? – aun no se había dormido, y quería respuestas, suavemente se dio vuelta y quedaron cara a cara.

- un? – no podía creer que todavía estaba despierta

- que es lo que queres? – el le acaricio la mejilla.

- a vos, pero no de mala manera…

- o////o a mi? – no podía decir mucho mas, la estaba venciendo el sueño, pero en uno d sus parpadeos, siente como el rubio la abraza acercándola a el.

- soy un hombre cerecita… - al fin se había quedado dormida – _soy un hombre, y a pesar de que creciste, todavía sos una niña…_ - con la chica dormida entre sus brazos, se acerca hasta su boca y la besa suavemente.

Los primeros rayos de sol se posaban sobre la blanca piel de cierta kunoichi, los ojos le pesaban, pero el sol no la dejaba seguir con su sueño, lentamente abrió sus ojos color jade, pero para su sorpresa, en la cama no había nadie, suavemente se sentó y con las manos agarro la sabana, y sintió ese aroma en esta – _no fue un sueño… el estuvo __acá__…_

En las afueras de Konoha

-Estoy harto de que siempre me hagas esperar

- lo siento Sasori-dana, pero ya te lo dije, tenia algo que hacer en esta mísera aldea…

- basta de charla, el líder debe esta furioso esperándonos, además, ni siquiera cumplimos con la misión, se nos hace tarde…

- siempre tenes que ser tan puntual, un – se alejaban de la aldea.

**Fin del capitulo 4**

**Lo se corto… demasiado corto, pero noo, si esperaban lemon noo (si lo esperaban son unos pervertidos XD jaja, chiste), a pesar de lo que paso antes, Deidara-kun es un caballero, es solo que a veces se deja llevar x la pasión, quien no lo hace…**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias x los reviews dl capitulo anterior…**

**No tengo mas que decir más que gracias nuevamente**

**Asi qe a todos les dejo besooos**

**Cuídense!!**

**Elita!**


	5. Las consecuencias y al fin la verdad

**Después**** dl pequeñísimo capitulo 4, llega el 5, y Deidei-kun es el compañero de tobi XD pobrecito de nuestro Deidara-kun jajaj **

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 5: ****Las consecuencias y la verdad al fin.**

-Basorí! Deidara! Están tarde… otra vez

- lo siento líder, es que Deidara fue capturado…

- eso significa que no completaron la misión?

- no, un

- es la cuarta misión que no completan, y es por tu culpa Deidara, creo que es hora de que te separe de Sasori

- y con quien voy a estar ahora?

- no lo se Sasori, primero quiero hablar con Deidara quizás al menos consiguió algo de información.

- en ese caso Itachi y yo nos vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – dijo el holograma de Kisame,, que junto con su compañero, se fueron.

- vámonos Tobi, aun no completamos nuestro trabajo – Zetsu y su compañero se fueron.

-nosotros también nos retiramos – aclaro Hidan.

- y bien, que queres saber?

- como te capturaron? Que hicieron que no te mataron? Por que se demoraron tanto?

- me capturo el Jinchūriki, no me mataron por que me querían interrogar, me interrogo Hatake Kakashi con varios ninjas de Suna y dos de Konoha

- Hatake Kakashi y dos de Konoha? – pregunto extrañado Sasori

- si, no se que hacían ahí…

- eran los que seguimos después?

- si

- por eso se retrasaron?

- si

- por que los siguieron?

- uno de los ninjas, era una niña, y me fue a ver a la prisión

- por que? – dijo el líder

- no, me confundió con alguien que le había salvado la vida

- ENTONCES FUIMOS A KONOHA A SEGUIR A UNA NIÑA? – se enfureció el pelirrojo

- solo la quise asustar, como se vería que un Akatsuki salve a una pequeña, le tenia que quedar claro que no era yo, un

- Bueno, al menos hiciste algo bien – admitió pein – pero aun así te voy a cambiar de compañero, creo que ya se con quien va a estar Sasori, pero no se que voy a hacer con vos Deidara…

- con quien voy a estar ahora? Es la segunda vez que cambio de compañero – dijo un poco fastidiado

- creo que vas a estar con Zetsu, pero lo veré bien cuando vuelva de su misión con Tobi

- entonces mi nuevo compañero será Tobi? – dijo el rubio decepcionado.

- es lo mas probable…

- _Rayos! Estoy con el dobe…_ahora que recuerdo, me parece que el otro ninja era el portador del Kyubi

- eso es interesante…

- si y creo que le importa bastante la chica esa…

En Konoha, Naruto y Sakura esperaban a su sensei en el mismo puente de siempre

-Ya pasó media hora – dijo con fastidio el chico

- Kakashi-sensei nos la va pagar esta vez

- Sakura-chan, no seas así, sabes como es, ya debe estar por llegar

- es que estoy muy cansada Naruto

- no dormiste bien anoche?

- no mucho – el rubio nota la palidez en su compañera

– Sakura-chan te sientes bien? – posa su mano, sobre su frente para tomarle la temperatura

- creo que no – y se desvanece sobre su amigo. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos estaba en el hospital, a su lado estaban su compañero y su sensei.

- Sakura-chan! Ya estas bien!

- por fin despertaste

- que paso? – pregunto con voz muy queda.

- tuviste una descompensación, un cambio de temperatura – se notaba algo extraño en el peli plateado

- como?

- quizás dormiste con la ventana abierta – se notaba un cierto grado de ironía en la voz del hombre, otra vez, sabia que se volvieron a ver, se quedaron mirando entre los dos, Naruto supo que algo extraño pasaba pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Kakashi lo interrumpió – Naruto, trae a Tsunade-sama

- demo…

- ahora! – el rubio se fue con pocos ánimos. Al fin solos, el jounin dijo – ahora quiero que me digas la verdad… - la ojiverde suspiro, esta vez no tenia escapatoria – vamos Sakura, no es solo por la seguridad de la aldea, me preocupa tu bienestar, con tu madre muerta, ahora yo quiero protegerte como padre – esas palabras la dejaron muy sorprendida, siempre creyó que su maestra (la quinta hokage) era quien quería cuidarla como su hija, pero ahora resultaba que también su sensei quería, de alguna manera, todo eso la emociono y una lagrima cayo suavemente pos su mejilla – no quería hacerte llorar – ya no tenia un tono autoritario, sino un tono apenado

- Kakashi-sensei – dijo al fin, llorando mas de la emoción – siempre te vi como un padre – sonrió al fin con lagrimas en sus mejillas, luego lo abrazo – siempre me protegiste, y así fue como murió mi padre…

- tu padre murió protegiéndote por que te amaba, gracias a el estas viva, y quiero poder hacer lo mismo – la kunoichi quedo petrificada… - así que confía en mi como tu padre, decime la verdad – se separaron, y ella miraba hacia abajo.

- la verdad es que… - su sensei (actual padre postizo) la escuchaba con atención – no estoy viva solo gracias a mi papá – al escuchar esto, el hombre quedo totalmente sorprendido, ella no lo noto, por la mascara.

- que estas diciendo?

- después de que esos hombres lo mataron, quisieron matarme, pero una persona se interpuso y me salvo… - lo miro a los ojos y siguió – esa persona fue… - hizo una pausa, trago saliva y continuo – el Akatsuki, Deidara…

- nani? Sakura, estas escuchando lo que decís? Te habrás confundido

- NO! – lo interrumpió, volvió a agachar su cabeza y a llorar con fuerza – ERA ÉL!

- no puede ser – dijo confundido…

- pero si, era el… - se seco sus lagrimas – estoy segura…

- etto… es una sorpresa…

- lo se… -seguía llorando, pero mas calmada, su nuevo padre le seco las lagrimas

- quédate tranquila… - dijo en un tono cálido, raro en el, la dejo sin palabras – creo que ya entiendo, fuiste a verlo a la prisión a agradecerle, no es así? – No dijo nada, solamente asintió – entonces ya esta, no le debes nada…

- pero si me salvo, no es un asesino cruel y despiadado – dijo, se notaba la preocupación…

- la gente cambia Sakura… - la volvió a abrazar – lo se por experiencia – años atrás no me hubiera ni imaginado ofreciéndome para ser el padre de una chica huérfana… - ella correspondió el abrazo – quiero protegerte, por eso te tenes que alejar de gente como esa, y si te los cruzas tenes que terminar con ellos…

- gracias…- hizo una pausa y agrego suavemente - …papá.

Del otro lado de la puerta, un rubio zorruno y una rubia con una fuerza monstruosa habían escuchado todo.

-Que te parece Naruto? n.n

- emm, vieja Tsunade, no me preguntes, al menos ya no somos huérfanos, Sakura te tiene a vos y a Kakashi y yo tengo a Iruka – dijo en su normal tono ingenuo

- NO TE OLVIDES DE JIRAYA Y DE MI! – grito con una gota estilo anime en su sien.

- jeje, no lo hice vieja – intentaba salvarse – n.n

Unas semanas después, Deidara y Sasori habían llegado a la guarida de Akatsuki, sus nuevos compañeros ya estaban elegidos, solo faltaba que volvieran de su misión en el país de la ola. Se suponía que ese día llegarían

-Lo siento Sasori-dana – a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte, se notaba que estaba apenado

- por que?

- por haber arruinado la misión nuevamente

- es que estas distraído… - dijo en un suspiro

- no vas a creer que estoy distraído por esa chica! – le dijo ofendido

-no, eso no es lo que creo, lo que creo es que tenes que buscar en tu interior…

- de que me hablas? – se hacia el desentendido pero comprendía muy bien de que le hablaba su ex compañero, ambos eran artistas, y ambos sabían de la búsqueda interior ( KYAA yo también lo soy así que también los comprendo)

-no creo que no me comprendas, pero te lo voy a explicar… sabes a que me refiero con la búsqueda interior, es la búsqueda de quien sos, a partir de tus sentimientos, quizás no sabes quien sos, debe haber algo en tus sentimientos que te esta faltando, ambos sabemos que el arte es una manera de expresar los sentimientos y si para vos el arte es explosivo, es por que vos estas explotando, tendrías que ponerte a pensar, por que es que estas explotando…

-_ sabia que me diría algo __así__, pero creo que tiene razón, un. _Sasori-dana… vos ya terminaste tu búsqueda?

- no… para mi la búsqueda no tiene fin…

- no te entiendo – le dijo confundido, el pelirrojo solo suspiro, se alejo de el, pero antes de separarse completamente le dice…

- Aun sos joven Deidara… - se fue de esa sala, se separaron como grupo, no sabían que esas fueron las ultimas palabras que se dirían.

- _joven? Bueno, si lo soy, pero ni que el fuera tan grande, yo tengo 23 años y el 28, un_ – en ese instante, alguien entra a la sala, sacándolo de sus enfurecidos y confusos pensamientos – Líder – se para mostrándole respeto, detrás de el mencionado, entraron Zetsu y –_ Tobi… ¬¬'_

- Como ya te dije antes, Tobi será tu nuevo compañero

- Tobi esta muy feliz de tenerte como nuevo compañero, Deidara-sempai!

- _que se calle!!!__ –_ gritaba en su interior

- ya te dije de tu nueva misión Deidara, así que ya pueden irse

- ya? Demo, Tobi no tubo tiempo de descansar – se quejaba como un nenito ( XD)

- vámonos ya! – le ordeno con fastidio – quiero terminar rápido con esto… - decía mientras salía de la sala seguido por su ESPECIAL nuevo compañero

- Si Deidara-sempai!! – Corría tras el nombrado.

- Disculpe líder, yo no tengo ninguna misión? – dijo el… hombre planta?

- si, pero podes descansar, es una misión sencilla

- Sencilla o complicada, hay que hacerla – Sasori había entrado sin que nadie lo notara – cual es la misión?

- se nota que estas ansioso Sasori… bueno, les voy a decir su misión, pero no es necesario que salgan hoy, tienen que ir a Konoha

- a capturar al Kyubi? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- no, el va a venir a nosotros…

- como?

- te acordas de la chica que Deidara nos dijo cuando volvieron de la ultima misión?

- si…

- estuve averiguando un poco de ella, es una carnada sencilla de capturar, pero muy poderosa para atraer al Kyubi…

**Fin del capitulo 5**

**Juju****Cliffhanger****! Jeje no me maten XD****, pero lo dejo ****aca****xq**** mi ramen ya esta listo y tengo hambre, NOOO acabo de descubrir que ****paresco**** Naruto!! NOOOOO ****jajaj****probresiiito****, bueno, la pregunta QUE VA A PASAR?! Que van a hacer Deidara-kun, Naruto Kakashi y Tsunade cuando se enteren de la misión de Sasori y Zetsu, será tan fácil como ellos creen? Jeje, todo esto y mucho mas, lo verán mañana a la misma hora y por el mismo canal (¿)**

**No tengo mucho para decir, Kakashi fue muy tierno n.n**

**Los dejo!!**

**Besitoooos**

**Elita**


	6. Misiones en progreso

**Kyaaa****, x primera vez no tengo NADA ****NADA**** PARA DECIR****. Nyaa****, gracias x los ****reviews****!... disfruten**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 6:**** Misiones en progreso.**

La primavera llegaba a Konoha, y todo estaba muy tranquilo, tan tranquilo que casi no habían misiones, mejor no se podía estar, esa paz que se veía en la aldea, toda esa tranquilidad – _pero tanta tranquilidad, es mal presagio _– pensaron una rubia y un peli plateado.

Los cerezos florecían, a ella le gustaba verlos, le gustaba recostarse bajo los arboles de cerezo, y respirar profundo, ella amaba esa tranquilidad; ya había logrado dejarlo todo atrás…

-Sakura-chan! – una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- Hola Kiba-kun! n.n – le sonrió, el chico se acerco y se sentó a su lado

-que hacías? – pregunto curioso el castaño, ella suspiro y aun sonriente respondió

- solo sentía el aroma de los cerezos – el también aspiro, su sentido del olfato era tan potente que lo sintió bien

- es un bello aroma, seguro que vos te la pasas mucho tiempo acá, no?

- Hai, como lo sabias?

- es el mismo aroma que tenes siempre – se sentó y se quedo mirando al chico, entonces, por eso era…

**Flashback**

- _que rayos? Estoy besando a un Akatsuki? - _de repente un sonido hizo que se separaran

- se termino el tiempo – el guardia ya estaba ahí, se separaron, ella salió de la celda sin mirarlo, cuando ya estaba a unos metros escucho

- Adiós cerecita! Nos veremos pronto! – se voltea y lo ve tras las rejas de chakra, le sonreía de manera maliciosa

**Fin del flashback**

_-Como me pude olvidar de Deidara, cierto__ mi oto__-__chan me dijo que olvidara todo el tema, __será__ mejor que le haga caso…_

-Sakura-chan, estas bien?

- Hai, Kiba-kun – El chico al fin la había sacado de sus pensamientos, se sentía aliviada

- AHHHH – se paro dando ese grito – casi lo olvido! Nos llama Tsunade-sama!

- nee y recién ahora me lo decís? ¬¬' _me había olvidado que es amigo de Naruto…_

- Vamos! Rápido, subite que Akamaru nos lleva – los dos se sube al inmenso perro y salen a "toda maquina" (o perro) hacia la oficina de la Hokage, en el camino se encontraron con Naruto que también había sido llamado y al igual que ellos, estaba tarde. Cuando al fin llegaron a la oficina de la rubia, la encontraron furiosa por su tardanza, pero más furiosa aun por que faltaba alguien, alguien que siempre se retrasaba

- Oto-chan!

- Kakashi-sensei LLEGA TARDE! – gritaron los dos chicos

- lo siento, me perdí en el camino de la vida – dijo como siempre, y recibía los gritos de los chicos, aunque la kunoichi ya no le gritaba, simplemente le sonrreia.

Luego de los gritos de Naruto, Kiba y Tsunade, esta última al fin les explico la misión.

-Hubo un ataque en el país de la hierba muchas personas y animales fueron heridos, necesitan la ayuda médica de Sakura y la ayuda veterinaria de Kiba, no es una misión muy complicada, Naruto los podría escoltar solo, pero se bien que no te puedo separar de tu hija, no es así Kakashi?

- parece que me conoces Tsunade-sama…

Mientras en algún lugar lejano, un rubio muy fastidiado tenía que seguir escuchando las tontas preguntas de su compañero

-Deidara-sempai! Por que volaste casi todo el país de la hierba?!

- YA TE DIJE QUE FUERON ORDENES DEL LIDER! No me dio un porque, así que cállate todavía falta mucho para llegar a la aldea oculta de las cascada….

En el límite del país del fuego, Sasori y Zetsu caminaban

-Espero que ese par de dobes cumplan con la misión esta vez…

- no hables así de Deidara… - dijo el pelirrojo fríamente

- mmm.. Parece que te dolió que te separen de tu pareja – remarco mucho la ultima palabra

- hablando así sos vos el dobe, ahora apuráte, los de Konoha ya deben estar en camino…

- aun no entiendo por que vinimos por aquí… - intentaba cambiar de tema

-por que si van muy rápido los vamos a tener que agarrar en el camino…

- eso no seria fácil, estarían juntos, en la aldea seguro que estarían mas separados…

- por eso debemos apurarnos…

Para los ninjas de Konoha, el viaje duro 4 días, pero habían llegado al país de la hierva sanos y salvos. Naruto y Kiba fueron encargados del sector veterinario; mientras que Sakura y Kakashi ayudaban en el hospital

-Sakura… definitivamente esto no es para mí

- Oto-chan! No es necesario que me ayudes, tu misión era simplemente acompañarme – prácticamente le estaba gritando

- Hai Hai… si así lo decís me voy a descansar un rato

- ya! – dijo con cara de fastidio, pero cuando se fue, sonrió – _pobre oto-chan… no se cansa de cuidarme n.n se tendría que tomar un poco de tiempo para el… _- pensaba mucho, pero igual seguía su trabajo, curando las heridas de los aldeanos, unas cuantas horas mas tarde, un enfermero muy extraño entra al consultorio en el que se encontraba la kunoichi

- Haruno Sakura, se la solicita en la oficina central del hospital, sígame por favor – su tono no era muy amable, pero obedeció, le extraño que no pudo ver bien la cara de ese hombre. Subieron varios pisos hasta llegar a su destino, cuando abrió la puerta, no había nadie en dicha oficina, la luz estaba apagada, pero ya estaba adentro y el extraño enfermero también; para peor había cerrado la puerta detrás de él, hubo silencio y unos segundos después, cayo un cuerpo desde el techo, lo miro horrorizada, luego vio al enfermero

- qué… qué esta pasando? – el hombre no respondía – RESPONDA QUE CARAJO PASA ACA?! – escucha una risa detrás de ella, se voltea y ve a una persona, no estaba segura si era una persona, no entendía bien que era esa forma tan extraña, pero luego volteo nuevamente hacia el hombre y lo golpeo, pero, para su sorpresa, era de madera…

Mientras tanto, en la aldea, Kakashi se encontraba ayudando en la reconstrucción de las casas al igual que Naruto, el rubio pregunto que fue lo que hizo tantos destrozos en ese lugar, pero nadie sabia, todos recordaban haber escuchado una explosión, pero nada mas; por su parte, el peli plateado estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos – _quien lo diría…__ yo padre, no biológico, pero esa chica me necesitaba y yo a ella, hace tres años atrás cuando me asignaron el equipo 7 no me habría imaginado que me encariñaría tanto con los 3, a los 3 los adoro, y yo tenia un vacio en mi interior, primero __quize__ tener a Sasuke como mi hijo, por que era muy parecido a mi, en realidad eso creía, me decepciono mucho cuando se escapo de la aldea, es un caso perdido, cegado por el poder… y Naruto, ese chico se hizo su lugar en la aldea, ahora si que lo comienzan a reconocer, ahora toda la aldea es su familia… en cuanto a Sakura… ella, es diferente, a pesar de que su padre murió siempre tubo a su madre, pero falleció el año pasado, la había visto triste, pero nunca tan triste, además a pesar de que se esfuerza mucho con Tsunade, en __konoha__ no la reconocen, la miran como la niña que solo llora, ella si que estaba sola, a pesar de que la quinta __tambien__ la quiere como su hija, tiene mucho trabajo… espero poder hacer un buen trabajo, no quiero fallarle… a mi hija…_ - unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-QUE SAKURA-CHAN FUE QUE?!

- QUE DIJISTE NARUTO?! – le pregunto al rubio que había gritado, al lado del chico estaba un enfermero

- KAKASHI-SENSEI! SAKURA… FUE SECUESTRADA – no termino de hablar y el hombre ya se había ido

- _no puede estar sucediendo… yo __yo__ la necesito, no me la pueden quitar…_ - llego al hospital, y lo inspecciono a gran velocidad para encontrar algún rastro, pero nada. Al rato llegan Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru – Kiba, vos y akamaru sigan el rastro – les ordeno

- Aroma a cerecos – inspiro el chico – LO ENCONTRE! Síganme – y asi fue como salieron corriendo del hospital siguiendo el rastro de la chica.

Mientras, en un bosque cercano, la pelirrosa abre sus ojos, no recordaba nada – qué paso? – estaba recostada, se sienta y ve los arboles – donde estoy? – intenta pararse, pero nota que tenia sus manos y sus pies encadenados – nani?

-Ya despertaste… - se escucha una voz fría, ella levanta la mirada y ve a un ser extraño, parecía una planta y para peor tenia una parte negra y una blanca – vamos, apurate que no queremos que nos encuentren.

-como queres que me pare? – dijo fastidiada, luego lo noto… túnica negra… nubes rojas… definitivamente era –AKATSUKI! – grito en un salto, luego detrás de el extraño ser frente a ella, apareció un ser igual de extraño.

- veo que al fin despertaste… - se acerca a ella, y de repente, sin saber como, su cuerpo comienza a moverse a pesar de las cadenas, y comienza a caminar – para un marionetista como yo no es difícil manejar a una nenita como vos… - ella no tenia palabras

- _oto__-chan… _

**Fin del capitulo 6**

**Nee****, muy poco de Deidara-kun ¬¬ (****inner****: qe**** te quejas si sos vos la que ****escribis) ****inner,**** te juro ****qe**** me estas cansando (****inner****: nono estas histérica ****xq**** nano no vuelve hasta marzo) O/////O mentira no es eso… (****inner: ****sisisii) ****nonono**** (inner: ****sisisii****) QE NO MIERDAA (****inner: ****tranqila**** ya va volver y te va a traer muchos regalitos) 0//////////////////////0 te podes callar? no se si sabias ****qe**** a los que leen no les ****interessa**** mi vida personal. (****Inner****: ufa ) u.u' dejando de lado a la inner, si quizá estoy algo histérica y hago mal las cosas, por eso este capitulo me salió ****asi****, mal! TT.TT no me maten… mi cabeza esta en otra cosa, bueno, los dejo besooos!**


	7. Sueños y peleas

**Nee****tengo**** noticias: en pocos días comenzó a subir un ****GaaSaku****… para mas ****info**** fíjense en mi perfil ****n.n**** PERO EL DEISAKU NO SE TERMINA, sigue y sigue ****asi****qe****aca**** el capitulo 7 donde las cosas se**** ponen un poco mal.**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 7: ****Sueños y peleas**

-SI!! Tobi y Deidara-sempai llegaron a la aldea oculta de la cascada! – gritaba Tobi delante del rubio sensual.

- Cállate, Tobi, un… _1 2 3 4 5 6..- _intentaba contar hasta 10 para relajarse, pero

- DEIDARA-SEMPAI! TOBI CASI SE CAE POR UNA CASCADA!! – esa idiotez hace que el nombrado pierda la razón.

- TOBI!!! – se lanzo sobre el enmascarado y los dos cayeron por la cascada.

Tenia los ojo cerrados, pero sentía como una dulce voz lo llamaba, sus ojos le pesaban, parpadeo varias veces hasta que pudo abrir sus ojos, estaba en un jardín de flores de cerezo, se sentó y otra vez escucho esa suave voz – Deidara… Deidara… - gira la cabeza para ver si encontraba a quien lo llamaba pero no ve a nadie, luego lo escucha nuevamente – Deidara! – nuevamente mira hacia el frente y se encuentra con una niña pequeña

-Cerecita? – la pequeña Sakura tenia lagrimas en los ojos

- quieren matarme! – grito entre sollozos, y se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo, el quedo sorprendido no sabia como reaccionar, hasta que correspondió el abrazo y sonrió con ternura mirando hacia el cielo celeste, luego volvió a bajar la mirada, y ya no se encontraba la pequeña Sakura, sino la que era ahora y se acercaba lentamente a su boca; el beso lo dejo sorprendido, luego se separo de el y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio – protegeme… protegeme Deidara-kun… - de un golpe volvió a abrir los ojos

-DEIDARA-SEMPAI AL FIN DESPERTASTE! – no estaba en un jardín de cerezos con la "rosadita" estaba a orillas de un arroyo con su querido Tobi, a pesar de eso, ese sueño lo había dejado… raro…

Al otro dia.

-HEY! DEJEN EN PAZ A SAKURA-CHAN! – grito el rubio que estaba alcanzando a la nombrada y a sus captores

- Naruto… - detrás del chico aparece otro con un perro gigante

- DEJENLA YA, ASI HACEMOS LAS COSAS POR LAS BUENAS!

- Kiba-kun… - los akatsukis no se detuvieron, sino que apuraron el paso, pero de la nada, alguien se apareció frente a ellos golpeando de manera rápida y fuerte a Zetsu

- liberen a Sakura – dijo con un tono frio.

- Oto-chan! – su tono de voz estaba lleno de emoción y esperanza

- Naruto, Kiba! Llévense a Sakura, yo me encargo de estos dos – Sasori rio

- crees que te podes enfrentar a nosotros?

- Son de Akatsuki – dijo el rubio con rabia entre dientes.

- OTO-CHAN! SON MUY PODEROSOS!

- lo se Sakura… - Zetsu logró ponerse en pie nuevamente y la pelea comenzó, los dos chicos intentaron hacer lo que el hombre les había ordenado, pero no podían liberarla de los hilos de chakra del marionetista, aunque habían logrado quitarle las cadenas.

- Rayos… usa a Sakura como una marioneta para atacarnos, pero si nosotros atacamos o nos defendemos, terminaremos lastimándola – dijo el castaño esquivando los golpes de la kunoichi.

- mantente esquivando los golpes hasta que Kakashi sensei logre liberarla…

- NARUTO CUIDADO! – grito la chica cuando vio que no le estaba prestando atención y casi le da con una lluvia de shurikens.

La pelea de Kakashi era complicada, Zetsu prácticamente no hacia nada pero Sasori lo acorralaba mucho con sus marionetas.

-Cuanto recuerdas de tu padre, Kakashi? –esa pregunta lo dejo sorprendido, pero no respondió – generalmente solo me interesa cumplir con las misiones que me da el líder no soy de aquellos que matan aunque no sea necesario hacerlo – hace una pausa – pero esto es una excepción…

- BASTA! – gritaba la chica que atacaba a los otros dos chicos – DEJALO EN PAZ ES A MI A QUIEN QUIEREN!

- SAKUMO HATAKE ASESINO A MIS PADRES! – todos quedaron sorprendidos en silencio – Y AHORA YO VOY A HACER QUE SU HIJO SE REUNA CON EL! – estaba realmente furioso, y a gran velocidad, ataco nuevamente a su oponente con una extraña marioneta que estaba repleta de agujas con veneno, Kakashi cae.

- OTO-CHAN! – grito llorando la chica, pero no lograba moverse, hasta que de repente, con casi todo su chakra se libera de las cuerdas; Kiba y Naruto no podían creer lo que veían, Sakura tenia un resplandor rosa – Naruto, Kiba! Lleven a Kakashi a la aldea, necesita atención inmediata APURENSE! – dijo con un tono frio y furioso, muy extraño en ella. Por alguna extraña razón los chicos decidieron obedecer y evitando los ataque de los Akatsukis agarraron al hombre y se fueron a máxima velocidad

- Sasori! El Kyubi se nos escapa!

- El líder dijo que aunque se nos cruce en el camino no intentemos capturarlo

- Ahora tu oponente soy yo – en su voz se sentía un tipo de seguridad y determinación

- que niña tan ingenua, pudiste haber escapado – el hombre planta rio – crees que vas a vencernos y vengar la muerte de tu querido "oto-chan"… ni siquiera es tu verdadero padre – lo ultimo lo dijo con desprecio, ella no respondió ni se movió, pero su mirada seguía llena de furia

- Haruno, mejor veni por las buenas… - seguía sin responder – Haruno, no me estas escuchando?

- no… por que yo… ya no soy Haruno – increíblemente desapareció reapareció nuevamente frente a Sasori golpeándolo con su fuerza descomunal – SOY SAKURA HATAKE!

**Fin del capitulo 7**

**Nee****, otra vez un capitulo corto, pero el capitulo tenia ****qe**** terminar ****aca****, lo siento, ya superando un poco mis problemas personales, me fluyen mas las ideas, a pesar de eso, el capitulo no podía seguir****; la pelea comienza en el capitulo 8 (****inner:****nee****, no te olvides de contar lo del ****Gaasaku****) ¬¬ ****ahh**** y como ya HABIA DICHO ANTES en esta semana voy a empezar a subir mi ****GaaSaku****… (****inner: ****kyaa**** y ****deciles ****qe**** se te esta cruzando x la mente un ****seguno****KibaSaku**** n.n) ****u.u**** bueno entonces me despido! (****inner:****nani****?! me estas ignorando) hasta la próxima (****inner****: NO PODES IGNORARME!) (****golpe**** a la ****inner****) Matta-ne ****n.n**


	8. Sakura vs Sasori

**Y al fin, la gran pelea! En este capitulo Deidara-kun no aparece, pero lo que va a pasar va a influir mucho en el, bueno, no voy a adelantar nada más, simplemente lean, y espero qe les guste.**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

-PERSONAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 8: Sakura vs Sasori**

- Rayos! – se queja el caído

- Sasori!

- Zetsu, adelantate, y decile al líder, que me voy a retrasar un poco… - dijo mientras intentaba levantarse; Zetsu se mimetizo con la tierra para irse al fin – no me esperaba algo así de una mocosa como vos…

- CALLATE! – se tira sobre el para golpearlo nuevamente y así comenzó la pelea, ella lo golpeaba con su descomunal fuerza evitando sus peligrosos ataques, pero ahora la kunoichi demostraba algo que nunca había mostrado, una velocidad que superaba el Taijutsu de Sasuke, si alguien de Konoha hubiera estado mirando la pelea enseguida se preguntaría de donde saco ese poder, Tsunade le enseño a usar la fuerza, nunca la velocidad; pero, a pesar de eso, Sasori casi no la veía.

- Mocosa insolente, COMO TE ATREVES A HACER QUE ME RETRASE?!

- COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MI PAPA?! – con esta ultima frase dio un golpe que provoco que Sasori comienza a romperse - Nani?! – quedo sorprendida mientras lo que ella creía que era el cuerpo de su oponente se destruía, podo diferenciar una sombra en medio del humo provocado

- no pensé que una mocosa destruiría mi marioneta de combate – dijo el marionetista entre el humo, pero su voz era diferente

- marioneta? – cuando ya no había mas humo, pudo verlo bien

- ahora te veo mejor… mocosa – se quedo aun mas sorprendida, llevaba la vestimenta tradicional de un Akatsuki, pero su rostro era tan angelical, no sabia su edad, pero parecía ser muy joven, su cabello era de un tono naranja rojizo – que te pasa? Ya tenes miedo? – le pregunto con la misma ironía que Deidara – aun no entiendo por qué Deidara no te mato…

- VOS NO SABES NADA DE EL!

- y que te hace pensar que vos si? –se comportaba igual que el rubio, acaso todos los akatsukis eran así? Ella rio, para demostrar que no tenia miedo – de que te reis?

- parece que los temibles akatsukis son todos iguales – dijo divertida, con ironía entrando en su juego – son nenitos bonitos que usan la ironía para intimidar a los demás no? – reía

- si eso es lo que crees… - saco un pergamino, con el que invoco a una marioneta humana – te presento a una de mis marionetas favoritas… el tercer Kazekage…

- _el tercer Kazekage? No te dejes intimidar Sakura, no puede ser cierto… _Vamos! Y fue así como siguieron su pelea. Esa marioneta atacaba con una arena extraña, pero gracias a su nueva velocidad, pudo esquivar esos ataque, no con mucha facilidad, así fue pasando el tiempo, no se daban cuenta, pero llegaban a ser horas, cuando finalmente pudo destruir esa marioneta, y sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta, la pelea había comenzado a ser cuerpo a cuerpo; estaban cansados, y el no era de los que peleaba así, en un descuido de el, ella se le abalanzo y habían caído juntos, estaban mas que exhaustos no podían moverse, respiraban de manera muy agitada, ninguna nunca había luchado de esa manera.

- Como sucedió? – pregunto curioso intentando respirar – como de la nada te volviste tan poderosa?

- vos… - dijo muy agitada – heriste… a mi ultimo… ejemplo de lo que… es un… padre – esa ultima palabra lo dejo mas que helado, abrió sus ojos a mas no poder…

- quizás… no somos tan diferentes – termina abrazándola, lo que la sorprendió también, lo miro y noto una gran tristeza en su oponente – se lo que estas sintiendo… - por alguna extraña razón, empezó a llorar y correspondió al abrazo del chico – aunque nunca lo quise admitir, fue algo que no pude superar… - acercó su rostro al de la chica, se miraban fijamente, pero se seguían acercando, hasta que no hubo mas distancia entre ellos y todo termino con un beso (nee por que Sakura esta besando a todos los chicos lindos ¬¬), ninguno de los dos entendía por que lo hacían, ninguno sentía nada por el otro, pero sabían que al sentir lo mismo, tuvieron ese impulso; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, enseguida se separo del pelirrojo y se quedo sobre el mirándolo a los ojos, eran tan tristes… - vámonos, no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente –dijo finalmente intentando levantarse, ella lo hizo y luego le dio su mano para ayudarlo; se movía pero estaba petrificada, no sabia que pensar, apenas se podía mover, el comenzó a caminar delante de ella, y lo seguía, se preguntaba porque lo hacia, el también se preguntaba lo mismo, hasta que unos metros mas adelante se detuvo, el marionetista se dio vuelta para verla

- quieren a Naruto, no?

- creo que esos son los planes del líder – le respondió pensativo

- entonces – se da media vuelta – no puedo ir, no quiero ser parte de esto – comenzaba a marcharse, pero el pelirrojo al agarro del brazo

- entonces por que venias conmigo? – se notaba un poco de furia en su voz, ella sonrió

- quería cuidarte… - el abrió sus ojos a mas no poder

- _de que habla__ Esta loca_Cuidarme?...

- Hai – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste pero sincera – veo que necesitas de alguien… - el seguía sin palabras – alguien que pueda ocupar el vacio en tu interior – en ese momento lo entendió… su búsqueda termino, ella tenia razón, el tenia un vacio en su interior – ustedes tenían razón, Kakashi no es mi verdadero padre… mi verdadero padre fue asesinado hace muchos años frente a mi, a pesar de eso, tuve a mi madre por muchos años, pero ella también se fue, por eso comprendo tu vacio, y no pude ser mas feliz… - de su rostro volvían a caer lagrimas, pero estas eran de felicidad – cuando mi antiguo sensei me adopto… para cuidarme y darme cariño - el seguía atónito, eso era lo que necesitaba…

- _alguien que este ahí para cuidarme y darme cariño__ Alguien que finja ser un familiar__ – _bajo su mirada y luego volvió a mirarla – vos queres cuidarme y darme cariño? – su voz era quebradiza, ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa – a pesar de eso… tenes que venir conmigo

- no si voy a ser una carnada – se puso seria, luego volvió a mirarlo con compasión - podes venir conmigo… - otra vez lo dejo atónito – se que si te encuentran tienen la orden de matarte pero podes quedarte en las afueras de la aldea, yo podría visitarte todos los días…

- BASTA! – le grito enfurecido, la asusto un poco esa actitud – MI VIDA YA NO TIENE VUELTA ATRÁS! TENGO UNA MISION, Y PLANEO CUMPLIRLA, ASI QUE TE VOY A LLEBAR A NUESTRO ESCONDITE – comenzó a apretarle el brazo – y así vamos a capturar al Kyubi –comenzó a arrastrarla, pero ella se soltó

- NO ME VAS A LLEBAR TAN FACILMENTE! – se puso en posición de batalla

- Zorra… - comenzó a desabrocharse su túnica, ella se puso roja, pero lo que vería la sorprendería – hace mucho que no usaba mi cuerpo – se saco la túnica dejando visible su… cuerpo?

- Sos… - quedo tan sorprendida que apenas podía articular unas palabras – una marioneta Humana?

- parece que tenemos a una chica genio aquí – la ataco con unas cuchillas que salían de su cuerpo, volvieron a la pelea, pero esta vez Sakura estaba en desventaja, ese chico parecía invencible, era una marioneta humana, como lo derrotaría? Pero, tendría que tener alguna parte viva, hasta que se dio cuenta era una respuesta obvia, para poder seguir vivo como una marioneta humana solo necesitaba

- _su corazón…_

- que te pasa? – dijo con sarcasmo – ahora resulta que tenes miedo, Hatake Sakura… - no respondió, solo corrió hacia el con el puño en alto, con gran dificultad, logro golpearlo provocando que se desarmara

- Lo siento mucho Sasori – se dejo caer del cansancio, hasta que noto como las partes de su oponente se volvían a unir, la dejo helada – no… no puede ser

- AHORA SI QUE VOY A MATARTE – estaba completamente fuera de si, olvido la misión, la organización y lo que esa chica le había dicho un momento atrás, se abalanzo sobre ella con una gran espada en sus manos, Sakura esquivo ese ataque con dificultad, logro herirla bastante, pero estaba tan enfurecido que no se dio cuenta que había dejado su arma clavada en la tierra; se volvió a acercar a la chica y le dice al oído – no necesito que me cuiden – saco un extraño Kunai, rápidamente hizo un Jutsu de remplazo para evitar una muerte segura – NO TE ESCONDAS!

- NO ME ESCONDO! – apareció detrás de el con la espada que había usado anteriormente, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar atravesó su corazón.

**Fin del capitulo 8**

**Sasori-kun TT.TT (****Inner****: NEE falto Deidara-kun) ¬¬ ****inner**** sos una insensible; les comento algo acerca del pequeño ****SasoSaku**** que hubo, simplemente no me ****resisti**** a hacerlo… pero esto nos ****muestra que ahora Sakura quiere ayudar a la gente que tiene un vacio en su interior, lo ****qe**** la va a acercar mas a ****Deidei****-kun por eso dije que este capitulo era importante****, el beso… no me ****resisti****, Sasori al igual que ****Deidei,**** es un artista, y de vez en cuando se deja llevar x la pasión (****inner****: xq**** no me incluís en el ****fic**** a ver si yo ****tmb**** ligo un beso de algún Akatsuki sexi!!) ****qeres**** qe**** meta**** a un personaje ****qe**** se llame ****Inner? (****Inner:****Nyaaa**** yo quiero a Itachi y a Hidan TT.TT) ****u.u**** me parece ****qe**** de tanto juntarte con Tobi se te esta contagiando la idiotez… bueno, mejor me despido**

**Matta-ne**

**(Inner****:Inner****!) NANI?! . ****yo**** firmo, no vos¬¬ **


	9. Complicaciones

**Nee****aca**** vuelve nuestro ****Deidei****-kun, es otro capitulo corto, pero bueno****se**** hace lo ****qe**** se puede n.nu**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

-PERSONAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 9:**** Complicaciones**

- Sakura… - dijo con un hilo de voz – sos sorprendente – su rostro ya no estresaba furia, volvió a su estado angelical y triste, al volver a verlo así, abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y lo tomo entre sus brazos

- Sasori… lo siento – dijo con un hilo de voz y comenzaron a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas – POR QUE ME OBLIGASTE A HACER ESTO?! – lloraba desconsoladamente, le saca la espada y se apego el cuerpo del pelirrojo al de ella.

- Gracias Sakura… - no entendía, le estaba dando las gracias? – por preocuparte por mi e intentar ayudarme a rehacer mi vida… - cerro sus ojos para siempre. Lo recostó sobre la hierba, estaba más que exhausta, había usado tanto chakra, además no podía dejar de llorar, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho ensangrentado de Sasori y se perdió en sus sueños.

- _Sasori... perdoname_

-DEIDARA-SEMPAI! Cuanto falta para llegar a nuestra guarida?! – chillaba el enérgico Tobi

- mucho Tobi, me entendes?! Un – ya estaba totalmente fastidiado

- Deidara-sempai no te enojes con Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico – dijo con simpatía, el rubio no quería ni mirarlo, por eso centraba su mirada hacia el horizonte, y de la nada, un árbol enorme cae frente a ellos; el enmascarado grita de terror, en cambio, su compañero se acerca aquel árbol, lo investiga y ve que parecía que lo había partido un rayo, se quedo muy extrañado.

- _Según lo que __averigüe__, en esta aldea no hubo una tormenta eléctrica en 200 años… y este árbol no debe tener __más__ de 80… esto es… un mal presagio…_

- que ocurre, Deidara-sempai?

- Nada Tobi, vamos…

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, no recordaba mucho de lo último que le había pasado, pero solo pudo articular una palabra… - Sakura!

-Por fin despiertas Kakashi-sensei – el rubio sonreía a su lado

- Naruto, que paso?… donde estas Sakura? – el chico bajo la mirada

- fue todo muy extraño… cuando el Akatsuki lo dejo inconsciente algo extraño sucedió con Sakura-chan, y nos ordeno que te trajéramos aquí, daba miedo, así que por eso obedecimos…

- Y LA DEJARON SOLA CON DOS AKATSUKIS! – le grito enfurecido

- apenas llegamos Kiba volvió con Akamaru… - se excusaba -… solo espero que llegue a tiempo

- por que no fuiste vos?!

- el iba a llegar mas rápido por Akamaru… - el hombre comenzó a intentar levantarse, pero apenas se podía mover – quédese quieto Kakashi-sensei, no va a arreglar nada así, yo ahora me voy a ayudar a Kiba…

- No! Lo más probable es que usen a Sakura como carnada para capturarte, será mejor que te quedes.. – Logra sentarse – yo iré… - cuando intenta pararse cae al suelo

- KAKASHI-SENSEI!...

-YA LA VEO AKAMARU! – iban a gran velocidad, el perro le ladro en forma de respuesta – _algo no anda bien… hace casi un kilometro atrás que huelo sangre… espero no llegar muy tarde_ – a medida que avanzaban, la veía con mas claridad, hasta que al fin llego a donde estaba – SAKURA-CHAN! –se baja del perro y se queda impactado por la imagen, esa chica estaba llena de sangre sobre un Akatsuki – _no esta muerta… pero esta __inconsciente__ –_ se acerca mas , pero luego se da cuenta de la situación y queda mucho mas que sorprendido – _Sakura… derroto a un Akatsuki? _– se dirige para tomarla en brazos, cuando de la nada, aparece un hombre de pelo blanco con una Guadaña en su mano.

- Que estabas por agarrar? –dijo sarcástico, el castaño pega un pequeño salto hacia atrás

- _túnica negra con __nubes__ rojas… _Otro Akatsuki, Identificate! - le ordeno

- No recibo ordenes, pero soy Hidan… y vos vas a ser mi próximo sacrificio para Jashin-sama…

Naruto se escapo en cuanto pudo, salió corriendo tras Kiba ya habían pasado como dos horas y media desde que se había ido, estaba seguro que con la velocidad de su perro habría tardado mucho menos que antes, Kiba definitivamente lo superaba en velocidad, cuando por fin llego donde habían dejado a Sakura, lo único que encontró fue a su amigo tirado en el pasto, y su perro junto a el, ambos inconscientes – KIBA! AKAMARU! – corrió hacia ellos, movió un poco el chico hasta que lo despertó

-Naruto… - dijo con un hilo de voz, de repente, se sobresalta – RAYOS! ESE ESTUPIDO CON LA GUADAÑA SE LLEBO A SAKURA!

- Nani?!

- todavía puedo olerlo – dijo inspirando – parece que estuve inconsciente solo quince minutos… vamos Naruto! – intento levantarse, pero comenzó a vomitar sangre

- Kiba! –el nombrado ve a su perro inconsciente

- AKAMARU! – se arrastra hacia el animal

- Kiba!, vos quedate acá, yo voy a rescatar a Sakura-chan! – le dijo muy seguro

- NARUTO, NO! Son muy poderosos! – le advirtió

- Pero tienen a Sakura-chan!

- lo mejor será que volvamos a la aldea, seguro que ya le avisaron a Konoha, tienen que enviar un equipo de rescate, vos solo no vas a poder con todos ellos…

Caía la noche, el rubio se había recostado en el suelo mirando las estrellas, eran tan bellas, por que cuando llegaban a su fin explotaban, el quería estar cerca para ver eso, seguro que era lo mas bello, el siempre considero que el arte era explosivo – _quizás la belleza del arte no sea la misma que la de una mujer…__ me pregunto que estará haciendo Cerecita…eh? Desde cuando me preocupo por esa niña? Tiene labios suaves y son deseables, pero nada mas… por que pienso esto… es una niña, la verdad que cada vez soy mas desquiciado__, desde que entre a Akatsuki, todo me sale mal… en realidad, yo nunca __quise__ entrar, ellos me obligaron,… __creí__ que era por que __apreciaban__ mi arte…__ al menos con ellos podía desarrollar mi arte, en la aldea no podía, de alguna manera fui libre… pero para ser libre __tuve__ que matar… en realidad no me arrepiento mucho, después de un tiempo me acostumbre a provocar desastres… pero ahora en todos los países me quieren muerto, tuve suerte en Suna…- _respiro profundamente – quisiera que todo esto acabe… quizá cuando vuelva, le voy a decir a Sasori-dana que nos escapemos, que disfrutemos del arte libres…  
**Fin del capitulo 9**

**Pobre ****Deidei**** cuando se entere ****u.u**** (Inner****: Sasori-kun TT.TT) cada vez sos mas rara…Bueno no tengo nada para decir (****inner****: yo tampoco) y quien te da permiso de hablar**** (Inner****: vos) mentira¬¬, ****dejemoslo**** aca****, el próximo capitulo, va a ser intenso! creo...  
**

**Matta-ne**

**Elita!**


	10. Al fin en Akatsuki

**Graci****as a todos los que dejan ****reviews****, creo que nunca di las gracias x eso, ****asi**** que ahora lo hago n.n**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

-PERSONAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 10: Al fin en Akatsuki**

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, durmió tan profundamente que ya había recuperado su energía, así que lentamente, abrió sus ojos

-Sasori? – pregunto desorientada, pero quedo mas desorientada aun cuando descubrió que ya no estaba donde peleo con el pelirrojo, estaba en una cama, en una habitación pequeña pero acogedora; había una ventana, se acerco a ella y vio que ya estaba oscuro – _donde demoños estoy?_ – intento abrir la ventana, pero no podía, luego quiso romper el vidrio, pero tampoco pudo, ya sabia donde estaba y quería irse lo mas rápido posible. Luego de varios intentos de irse de ese lugar, alguien abrió la puerta con llave y entro.

- al fin despertaste... – no dijo nada, solo se acorralo sola contra la pared del miedo – no te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño… _aun… _mi nombre es Hidan, y vos sos?

-… Ha..Hatake Sakura – dijo al fin

- bien Sakura, ven el líder te esta esperando – le dijo y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, ella estaba tan asustada que obedeció sin peros; lo siguió por un pasillo

- Discúlpame, Hidan? – dijo tímidamente

- si?

- que paso con Sasori?

- lo mataste – dijo con frialdad cuando llegaron a una escalera que iba hacia abajo.

- _aunque es un Akatsuki es muy diferente a Deidara y a Sasori, como puede ser que hable tan fríamente de la muerte de un compañero?… lo siento en verdad Sasori, realmente quería que fueras mi amigo…_ - finalmente llegaron a la sala, estaba a punto de conocer al líder de la organización Akatsuki, no sabia si tenia que estar emocionada o asustada y cuando lo vio se quedo helada…- el líder de Akatsuki es una mujer?! O.O – la mujer le dio una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

- no, yo no soy, el líder es Pein, en un momento llegara, mi nombre es Konan n.n

- no sabia que en Akatsuki habían mujeres – dijo desorientada

- no, soy la única

- por ahora… - un hombre de cabello anaranjado lleno de piercings en la cara y con extraños ojos había entrado a la sala – Haruno Sakura? No es así?

- Hatake Sakura… - dijo un tanto desafiante – _el será el famoso líder?_

- un gusto – dijo con frialdad – mi nombre es Pein, y soy el líder de la organización Akatsuki – ella abrió sus ojos a mas no poder – sentate, por favor – ella obedeció confundida

- _nunca __creí__ que el líder seria tan educado__…_

- Creo que ya conoces a casi toda la organización, tuviste un acercamiento con Deidara, conociste a Zetsu, te enfrentaste y mataste a Sasori, conociste a Hidan y a Konan, y lo mas probable es que sepas algo de Itachi, no es así?

- Hai – respondió un tanto atemorizada

- Superaste mis expectativas con lo de Sasori, quizás nos sirvas mas que solo como carnada… - ella no respondía, estar frente a ese hombre le daba un cierto escalofrió – es cierto que sos la subordinada de la quinta Hokage

- Hai…

- Entonces, ahora serás parte de nuestra organización

- NANI?! – gritaron sorprendidos Sakura, Konan y Hidan ( todavía estaban ahí)

- Derrotar a Sasori implica cierto poder, y nos hace falta un ninja medico

- y si me niego? – en ese momento entran Itachi y Kisame

- si te negas, mandare a Itachi a matar a Sasuke…

Ya amanecía, y el ya estaba listo para seguir su camino, solo faltaba que su compañero despertara, decidió ir hasta un arroyo cercano a relajarse un poco, se lavó la cara y luego se recostó sobre un árbol, una pequeña flor callo de el hasta sus manos, era una flor de cerezo… - _Cerecita… porque en todo momento y en todo lugar me acuerdo de vos? Bese muchas veces a muchas mujeres… pero tus labios tenían el mejor sabor de todos… definitivamente, sos deseable… te deseo Sakura, cuando llegue a el escondite voy a abandonar la organización con Sasori-dana, y luego __iré__ a Konoha a secuestrarte...__ es mas divertido, si __venís__ sin resistencia Sasori y yo nos vamos a aburrir, ya nos acostumbramos a este estilo de vida _– sonreía a la nada – _Sasori-dana tenia razón con lo de la búsqueda interior, me siento un poco mejor…_

-DEIDARA-SEMPAI!

-_dobe ¬¬_ Que pasa Tobi?! – se levanta y vuelve

- Tobi ya esta listo para volver al escondite – esa simpatía que tenia, lo ponía tan nervioso

- _Tranquilo Deidara, no le pegues… no le pegues –_ empezaron a caminar

- DEIDARA-SEMPAI!! TOBI SE TROPEZO CON UN ARBOL – dijo tendido en el suelo

- _Aguanta Deidara… __pensa__ en otra cosa… _-intento controlarse sin éxito – TOBI!!! TE VOY A MATAR!! – ante esa agresión, el buen chico salió corriendo del miedo con el rubio que lo perseguía.

- DEIDARA-SEMPAI NO MATES A TOBI! TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!

-Naruto-kun!

- Shizune-san… - la aludida llegaba con un equipo ANBU muy agitada donde estaba el rubio – llegaron rápido…

- No hay tiempo, traenos a Kiba, nos tiene que llevar al ultimo lugar donde vieron a Sakura – le ordeno

-NANI?! Kiba esta internado, fue herido de gran gravedad, casi muere! yo los llevaré!

- lo siento, Naruto, son ordenes de Tsunade-sama, lo mas probable es que quieran a Sakura para capturarte

- PERO ES SAKURA-CHAN!

- lo se… nosotros iremos, Tonton nos guiara hacia Sakura

- YO NO PUEDO QUEDARME DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS!

- va a ser peor si venís… - termino de decir y salieron del hospital dejando al rubio solo – Sabría que vendrías… - dijo sin mirar atrás a quien los seguía

- Es mi hija, y yo ya estoy bien…

-DEIDARA-SEMPAI Y TOBI LLEGARON AL ESCONDITE! – entraba escandalosamente a la gran casa

- que rápido… - dijo sorprendido un Akatsuki que tenia toda la cara cubierto

- es por que Deidara-sempai quería matar a Tobi y x eso Tobi corrió y Deidara-sempai también – el hombre comenzó a reír cuando vio la cara del rubio que llegaba agotado

- ni una sola palabra, Kakuzo – dijo enfadado

- o que? Me vas a tirar arcilla? – reía mas fuerte, en cuanto al artista, no quería pelear, no estaba de humor, por lo cual lo ignoro – no sabes donde esta el líder?

- el líder? No, seguro que Hidan sabe… - en ese momento el nombrado llega a la sala

- que yo se que?

- Donde esta el líder?

- EL IMBECIL ESE?! – todos quedaron helados al escuchar eso – ESTA AFUERA JUGANDO A LA GUERRA DE PAPELES CON SU NOVIESITA, VAMONOS KAKUZO, EL GRAN DOBE NOS DIO OTRA MISION – y así se fueron los dos

- TOBI ESTA CANSADO Y SE VA A DORMIR, NOS VEMOS DEIDARA-SEMPAI! – grito tanto que lo aturdió, decidió no prestarle atención y salió a buscar a Pein, que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de los Akatsuki con Konan entrenando, el hombre lo vio y a pesar de su seriedad se noto que estaba sorprendido

- Deidara? Otra vez fallaste en una misión?

- no…

- y como es que llegaron tan rápido? Donde esta Tobi?

- como llegamos es una larga historia, y el dobe dijo que quería dormir…

- ya veo…

- Disculpe líder, quería saber si Sasori-dana ya había vuelto de su misión – Pein y Konan se miraron, el rubio los miro extrañados

- Sasori esta muerto – dijo la mujer.

**Fin del capitulo 10**

**CHAN!!! ****Cliffhanger**** n.n**** lo se, soy una mala persona, yo no soy como ****tobi**** n.n (****inner****: no es necesario ****qe**** lo digas la gente no es ****estupida****, todos saben ****qe**** sos una mala persona) ¬¬' bueno, gracias a todos por leer, y en el próximo capitulo todos los planes (o sueños) de ****Deidei****-kun se vienen abajo, ****pobresito****, bueno me despido antes de que la ****Inner**** se de cuenta de ****qe**** no esta molestando **

**Matta-ne!**

**Elita**


	11. Ahora te aborresco

**Capitulo feo, no tengo nada mas que decir, ****Gracias como siempre a los que leen ****n.n**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

-PERSONAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 11:****A****hora te aborrezco**

-Konan, no sos graciosa, un – dijo con fastidio

- No es un chiste Deidara, Sasori realmente esta muerto – las palabras del líder dejaron al rubio mas que helado, esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza

- _que Sasori-dana esta… _muerto? –dijo con un hilo de voz

- fue ayer por la tarde… - le informo la peli azul sin ningún tipo de tristeza.

- No… no puede ser… - tartamudeo petrificado, hasta que se enfureció – QUIEN DEMOÑOS HIZO ESTO?!

- Tengo que recordarte que soy el líder y tenes que mostrarme respeto? – le dijo con autoridad, Deidara no respondió – tenemos a su asesino, esta adentro, en la casa… - agrego sin mirarlo – no lo mates, lo necesitamos vivo – decía mientras volvía con Konan a su entrenamiento, en cuanto a el, no dudo ni un segundo, salió corriendo hacia la casa con toda la furia del mundo, no importaba lo que había dicho Pein, acabaría con aquel descarado que había matado a la única persona que lo comprendió, a su único amigo. Corrió por los pasillos, hasta la habitación de los prisioneros, y sin importarle nada, derribo la puerta, no podía ser.

- Sakura? - dijo con un hilo de voz mas que sorprendido; la nombrada no se movió, estaba sentada en la cama, con la cabeza baja abrazando sus piernas, estaba llorando, pero lo que lo dejo mas sorprendido que nada fue su vestimenta, tenia una túnica negra con nubes rojas, no podía ser cierto

- YO NO QUIERO ESTAR, ACA! – grito llorando sin mirar a quien estaba en la habitación.

- no puede ser… - la chica al fin lo vio, y abrió sus ojos que estaban rojos de tanto llorar, al máximo

- Deidara… - dijo con voz quebradiza, lo miro a los ojos, se paro y camino hacia el en silencio, de golpe lo abrazo con fuerza – ESTO ES HORRIBLE DEIDARA! QUIERO VOLVER A MI ALDEA!! – volvió a llorar, pero en vez de corresponder su abrazo, el la empujo y callo al suelo.

- VOS MATASTE A SASORI?!

- yo... – dijo con miedo

- DECIME LA VERDAD!

- SI! YO FUI! – Lloraba con la cabeza gacha – YO NO QUIZE, QUERIA QUE EL VINIERA CONMIGO ASI PODIA REHACER SU VIDA! PERO EL NO QUIZO! – hizo una pausa y miro al rubio que estaba lleno de ira, volvió a mirar al suelo, y agrego con un hilo de voz pero en tono suplicante – no me hagas daño… por favor… - estaba conteniendo tanta ira, si hubiera sido otra persona no lo hubiera dudado, pero por alguna extraña razón, no pudo hacer nada…

- sos patética… - se dio media vuelta, pero antes de salir de la habitación escucho a la kunoichi que nuevamente le suplico

- no me trates así… - no la miro, no quería hacerlo, siguió caminando pero al final le dijo

- Ahora te aborrezco… - cuando salió, se encontró nuevamente con Pein

- Compórtate Deidara! – le ordeno – donde se vio que un miembro de Akatsuki se ponga así por la muerte de un compañero?!

- yo nunca quise unirme a esta organización – le dijo fríamente pasando por su lado, casi ignorándolo

- Deberías dejarlo ir – dijo Konan que había estado viendo todo – esta comenzando a faltarte el respeto…

- Mientras me sea útil no lo dejare libre… - contesto con su frialdad y entra a la habitación donde estaba Sakura llorando en el piso – tuviste suerte – le da su mano para ayudarla a pararse, ella lo mira extrañado y acepta su ayuda

- suerte de que? – decía entre sollozos

- que no te mato

- quiero volver a casa… -dijo tristemente, el le saco su protector frontal e hizo una línea sobre el símbolo de Konoha, dejándola igual a la de Itachi, se la devolvió en sus manos, la chica no podía estar mas helada

- esta es tu casa ahora… - se da la vuelta – seguime… - y comienza a caminar – como Deidara destrozo tu puerta tengo que buscarte una nueva habitación – se dirige a Konan que aun estaba fuera – Llama a todos a la sala

- Pero no es necesario, las habitaciones de Kukuzu y Hidan están vacías, o a caso queres causar mas problemas con Deidara? – le dijo casi regañándolo

- ni, simplemente había olvidado ese detalle, yo buscare a Deidara para que arregle la puerta, mientras vos busca que habitación es mejor, ahora que recuerdo Kisame e Itachi tienen una misión también…

-Hai – el líder se fue y la mujer se dirige a la pelirrosa – veni, tenes cuatro habitaciones disponibles mientras Deidara arregla la puerta de la tuya… - la chica la siguió, y se quedo en la habitación de Itachi, hasta ahora la única que fue amable con ella había sido Konan

- Konan-san?

- Hai?

- por es tan amable conmigo?

- digamos que tantos años en una organización llena de hombres no son del todo agradables n.n

- arigato Konan-san…

- KONAN! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! – llego gritando Pein

- Nani? – pregunto extrañada

- es una misión urgente! Deidara queda a cargo – las dos mujeres quedaron paralizadas

- por que es tan urgente?

- Itachi y Kisame recién se encontraron con un equipo de ANBUS de Konoha que vienen para rescatar a Sakura, los desviaron de nuestro escondite, es nuestra oportunidad de capturar al Kyubi – La chica de Konoha casi se desmaya

- Pero por que no mejor queda Zetsu a cargo?

- esta espiando en el país del fuego, Vámonos, no hay tiempo! – Y así se fueron los dos, dejándola sola con Deidara y Tobi, pero aun no se había dado cuenta de eso, había algo peor

- _Naruto… Oto-chan…_ Lo siento – una lágrima callo por su mejilla.

- QUE YO ESTOY A CARGO?!

- no de la organización, pero si de la casa, y estar fijándote cuando vuelven y cuando se van los otros miembros hasta que yo vuelva

- Demo… - el rubio fue interrumpido por su líder.

- Tene cuidado con lo que haces, especialmente con Sakura, y ni se te ocurra escapar… - le dijo en un tono que le dio escalofríos, luego se fue.

- _esto, no esta bien…_ - en ese momento llega Sakura al pasillo donde estaba, se miraron a los ojos varios minutos, pero ninguno dijo nada, luego el le dio la espalda y ella bajo la mirada para después seguir su camino – Tengo ordenes de no dejarte escapar – le dijo con frialdad aun sin mirarla.

- También tenes ordenes de no lastimarme – dijo con la misma frialdad sin detenerse, iban a estar solos, no sabían por cuanto tiempo, pero estarían solos… con el dobe

**Fin del capitulo 11**

**(Inner: nee este capitulo te qedo aburrido) (Ichigo: TT.TT pobre Sakura-chan!) cuantas voces tengo en mi mente? (Ichigo: nya! Yo no soy una voz, yo soy tu segunda personalidad) o.O TT.TT me estoy volviendo loca TT.TT (****Inner****: como ****elita**** no puede decir nada xq qedo en shock, hablo yo, Gracias x leer y dejar su ****reviews ****qe**** siempre son tan lindos n.n y para los que querían, se esta acercando la parte del ****lemon**** n.n tanto tiempo solos algo tiene ****qe**** pasar, no? Bueno, nos vemos!!**

**Inner!)**


	12. Solos con el dobe

**Preguntas, ****confeciones**** y un rubio confundido entre la ira y el dolor (****Inner****: seguís sonando cursi) ¬****¬ …**** una chica triste y un dobe, no tan dobe?**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

-PERSONAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 12: Solos con el dobe**

Despertó en su nuevo cuarto. Tenía hambre, pero no quería bajar a desayunar, ni siquiera sabia si le iban a hacer el desayuno, no lo creía, hasta que escucho que alguien desde la puerta le decía

-SAKURA-CHAN! ES HORA DE DESAYUNAR!

- Iré mas tarde – le respondió con pesadez

- Deidara-sempai le dijo a Tobi que no se molestara que Sakura-chan no iba a bajar, así que Tobi te trajo el desayuno acá – le dijo con simpatía, ella quedo extrañada, se levanto de la cama y le abrió, no había visto antes a ese Akatsuki, tenia una mascara anaranjada con forma de espiral con un hoyo en lo que suponía que fuera su ojo izquierdo, tenia en sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno – Tobi lo preparo para darle la bienvenida a Sakura-chan! – seguía extrañada, con cuidado tomo la bandeja

- Gra-gracias…

- no hay por que, Tobi quería que Sakura-chan se sintiera bien, por que escucho como ayer Deidara-sempai le gritaba a Sakura-chan

- Escuchaste eso?

- Los gritos de Deidara-sempai se escucharon por toda la casa, Tobi no se podía dormir

- Lo siento… - se disculpo con pena

- Esta bien, ahora Sakura-chan debería comer… - le dijo mientras se iba, ella quedo en la puerta mirándolo

- _si que es raro…_

Mientras, Deidara estaba en el comedor, ya había desayunado, pero estaba terriblemente nervioso, de ira – _estoy solo… con esa imbécil y el dobe… no voy a resistir__, como pudo atreverse, yo tenia planes, me la iba a llevar, íbamos a estar los 3 en ninguna aldea, como 3 renegados… demo, ya no puede ser, el esta muerto y lo peor de todo, es que ella lo mato… el era… mi mejor amigo _– aprieta sus manos con fuerza – _ella… tan linda, me engaño… __creí__ en su __inocencia__creí__ que era casi un __ángel__, ahora me doy cuenta de la realidad, pero, a pesar de eso…__ creo que no puedo o__diarla__, pero ahora no la quiero ver__ porque… porque… no se porque, hace dos días atrás quería escaparme de este maldito lugar con Sasori-dana, pero ahora este lugar es como mi refugio, y __mi prisión__ a la ves… y hace dos malditos días, me __moría por ver a esa estúpida!__… ahora resulta que no soy capaz de irme, y estamos encerrados… solos con el dobe, se supone que tendría que ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero mi plan era: mi amigo__ y mi chica__… MI chica? Cada vez me comprendo menos –_ dejo su cabeza caer contra la mesa.

-DEIDARA-SEMPAI! ESTAS BIEN?!

- no lo se, Tobi – le dijo con fastidio – ándate…

- pero Tobi quería saber por que Deidara-sempai le había gritado a Sakura-chan… - el rubio levanto su cabeza y se quedo mirando al enmascarado con furia – ahora Sakura-chan esta muy triste

- Tobi… por que no vas a entrenar un poco – le dijo intentando contenerse

- Pero Deidara-sempai debe ir a disculparse con Sakura-chan – Deidara se paro y golpeo la mesa con sus manos

- TOBI VOLA DE ACA! – a pesar de que muchas veces le había gritado, esta vez Tobi se asusto, y se fue.

- No deberías tratarlo así – Sakura había llegado al comedor, estaba intimidada – el no tiene la culpa… - se acerco al lavaplatos y comenzó a lavar lo que le había llevado antes el enmascarado, el rubio la miraba sin decir nada – comprendo que me odies… - no respondió, simplemente se fue y ella comenzaba a llorar, otra vez – _tengo que irme de este lugar… _

Fue hasta la puerta que había destruido con unas herramientas de construcción y empezó a repararla, martillaba con furia.

-Yo también extraño a Sasori! – Apareció a su lado – el me agradaba… - agrego con decisión.

- seguro… - le dijo irónicamente sin dejar de martillar

- ES VERDAD!

- COMO PODES DECIR ESO SI LO CONOCISTE UN DIA? – le grito si mirarla y sin dejar lo que hacia.

- El me beso… - dijo con voz melancólica, a el se le callo el martillo, y giro su cabeza para mirarla, estaba helado – fue como un impulso… por sentir lo mismo… - Deidara volvió a bajar la mirada – por eso quería que viniera conmigo… así podía empezar su vida de nuevo… - sin decir nada, dejo las herramientas tiradas en el suelo y se fue a su habitación, quería dejar de verla, de escucharla, de sentir su presencia, definitivamente no la odiaba, pero si odiaba escucharla en ese momento.

- _se… besaron…_ - por alguna extraña razón, ahora también estaba molesto con su viejo amigo; antes de llegar a su destino se cruzo con Tobi, que se puso en su camino.

- córrete Tobi, no estoy de humor…

- Deidara-sempai, te gusta esa chica? – esa pregunta le sorprendió, mas viniendo de quien venia, no lo trato de usted, ni le grito, le hablo en un tono serio…

- Tobi?

- Tobi quiere saber… - volvió a hablar de si mismo en tercera persona, pero seguía hablando serio, eso era muy raro

- te sentís bien?

- Hai… ahora respóndele a Tobi, te enamoraste de esa chica?

- _que le esta pasando? Gustarme? Enamorarme? _No seria algo que te interese – respondió con soberanía.

- si que le interesa a Tobi, porque esta harto de esta situación… - volvió a su tono normal, lo que hizo que el rubio suspirara

- no Tobi, no me gusta…

- la amas – volvió a ese tono extraño en el.

- no…

- entonces por que te molesto tanto que Sasori-san la haya besado? – se volvió a llenar de ira.

- CORRETE QUE ME QUIERO ACOSTAR! – Tobi se movió sin peros, eso también lo sorprendió, como siempre parece un nenito tonto y caprichoso; no pudo moverse, simplemente se quedo mirando al enmascarado – que carajo te pasa Tobi?

- nada… - dijo en su tono simpático, y se fue dando saltos, el lo siguió con la mirada hasta que no lo vio mas.

- yo si te amo… - abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y se voltio a ver quien estaba detrás de el – me di cuenta cuando estuve con Sasori… - Sakura bajo su cabeza y agrego entre sollozos – y creí que sentías lo mismo… PERO ME ODIAS MAS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO! - el no podía ni moverse, ni decir nada, todo era muy confuso, esta vez, fue ella quien se fue y lo dejo ahí parado; se fue corriendo a diferencia de el.

- _que rayos acaba de pasar?_ – Pensó mientras salía de su trance, luego, al fin entro a su habitación – _creo que… yo __también__ te amo… Sakura…_

**Fin del capitulo 12**

**CAPITULO MEGA CORTO! (****Ichigo: ****nyaaa****! La perdono!!) (****Inner****: no la perdono, simplemente acepto que esta enamorado, pero una cosa ****así**** no se puede perdonar de la noche a la mañana) O.O ****concido**** con la ****inner**** (Ichigo****: pero sigue enojado con ella? ) y si… pero el tiempo cura heridas como esas, ya las cosas van a mejorar y en el próximo capitulo si que mejora, ****xq**** hay LEMON!!! (****Inner****: SI!!!) (****Ichigo****: que pervertidas u///u) ¬¬ bueno, hasta la próxima!! ****n.n **

**Matta-ne!**

**Elita**


	13. Mi intento de escape

**ATENCION: este capitulo contiene ****lemon****, les aviso donde comienza y donde termina, ****asi**** que a los que no le gusta esas cosas lo pueden pasar por alto ****n.n**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

-PERSONAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 13: Mi intento de escape.**

-_paso casi una semana y aun no se nada del líder y Konan… lo peor es que los demás aun no vuelven…_ - pensaba el rubio en su cama _– Me preocupa Sakura, no baja para comer, ni para nada, solo se que esta __acá__ por que Tobi va a hablar con ella, yo aun no quiero hablarle… no me siento preparado, es todo muy confuso…_

Por su parte, la kunoichi también estaba en su cama pensando – _esta decidido, hoy me voy, después de que __Tobi__ me traiga el desayuno, ya que Deidara-kun seguro va a estar reparando la puerta, __así__ que esa va a ser mi oportunidad, aun no comprendo como nadie encontró este lugar, es enorme, no puede ser que nadie lo haya visto antes…_ - en ese momento llego el enmascarado

-SAKURA-CHAN! TOBI TE TRAJO EL DESAYUNO – ella se sentó en su cama y agarro la bandeja que le traía.

- Arigato n.n

- TOBI VENIA PARA ACA! – se escuchaba la voz del rubio desde abajo.

- Tobi debe irse… -se despidió con simpatía

- _Esta es mi oportunidad_ - dejo la bandeja sobre la cama y se fue.

-ACA ESTA TOBI! – había llegado al comedor

- ya le diste el desayuno a Sakura?

- Hai!

- rayos! Anda a buscarla antes de que empiece, hoy tiene que bajar

- Pero Sakura-chan no va a querer…

-es cierto… - dijo pensativo, hizo una pausa y agrego – Decile que quiero hablar con ella…

- ENSEGUIDA DEIDARA-SEMPAI! PERO PRIMERO TOBI TIENE QUE IR AL BAÑO! – el rubio suspiro, acaso solo se pudo poner serio aquella vez, cuando su compañero se fue, el comenzó a preparar la mesa, definitivamente hoy quería cambiar las cosas para bien, luego miro por la ventana, y vio que estaba lloviendo; luego de varios minutos, Tobi volvió corriendo – DEIDARA-SEMPAI! SAKURA-CHAN SE FUE!

- no creo, debe estar en otro lugar de la casa quizás… - intento explicar, pero el buen chico, le mostro algo que había encontrado en el cuarto de Itachi donde dormía Sakura, su túnica de Akatsuki – mierda… - murmuro y salió corriendo.

Comenzaba a llover a cantaros, había corrido mas o menos 15 minutos, el agua la ahogaba, pero por una extraña razón siempre llegaba al mismo lugar por mas que corriera en diferentes direcciones

-SAKURA!

- _me encontró__ - _Dijo al verlo corriendo hacia ella, por eso volvió a cambiar de dirección – NO ME VAS A ATRAPAR! – lloraba, pero de repente, se apareció frente a ella y choco contra su cuerpo, lo que provocó que cayera y cerrara sus ojos, tenia miedo de lo que aquel rubio pudiera hacerle; ya se había resignado, ese era su fin; pero, para su sorpresa, sintió como el la tomaba en brazos y la levantaba, (como lo había hecho años atrás) y la llevaba hasta un árbol donde se podían proteger de la lluvia, la sentó en el piso y se saco su túnica para abrigarla a ella, luego, sin mirarla se sentó a su lado

- vamos a esperar hasta que la lluvia pare un poco – dijo con frialdad, se hizo un silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.

- por mas que corrí y corrí, no pude irme… - una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

- lo se…

- no entiendo…

- el escondite esta protegido por un genjutsu muy poderoso generado por el líder, cuando se va, también lo protege desde adentro

- desde adentro?... pero por que?

- por si intento escapar… - la dejo extrañada – mi plan era escapar con Sasori-danna

-entiendo – bajo su cabeza, hizo una pausa luego se saco la túnica del rubio y se paro – no puedo soportar que me odies – sollozaba, estaba dispuesta a volver a la casa cuando el la agarro del brazo, la acerco a el con el impulso del agarre, quedaron pegados, cuerpo a cuerpo.

- yo… yo… no te odio – le confeso finalmente, ella quedo impactada – es que… no puedo, simplemente no puedo… porque… etto… - suspiro, y la acerco mas a el agarrándola por la cintura – no puedo, porque yo… te amo… - dejándola aun mas impactada, sin dudarlo la beso, con pasión y con deseo, finalmente ella se acerca mas a el, agarrándose del cuello del rubio. (Comienza el lemon)

Se besaban con mas pasión, hasta que el la acorralo contra el tronco del árbol y separaron sus bocas para respirar, pero el luego bajo para empezar a besar su cuello, y entre cada pequeño beso que le daba, logro articular – te… deseo… Cerecita… - subió un poco y le dio un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirrosa, lo que le provocó un pequeño gemido de placer y el le susurro al odio – deseo tu cuerpo… - poso su mano derecha sobre el estomago de la chica y la lamia con la lengua de dicha mano, mientras volvía a besar su cuello; la mano derecha paso a estar en su espalda sin dejar de lamer por todo lado por el que pasaba, suavemente, ella le saco su remera, dejando a la vista sus abdominales bien ejercitados, se volvieron a besar mientras el con sus manos jugaba por debajo de su blusa, hasta que, finalmente se desiso de ella; besaba su pecho, mientras sus manos jugaban entre sus piernas, ella había subido una y rodeaba la cintura del rubio. Le saco el sostén, y con una de sus manos jugaba entre sus pechos, lo que la llenaba de placer.

-Deidara-kun… - gimió al sentir una de sus lenguas en el punto mas débil de sus pechos, era realmente una nueva experiencia para ella, como noto el placer que sentía la chica, decidió poner mas énfasis en lo que le hacías en su pecho, lo que provocó que ella arquee su espalda, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, no tubo ni el tiempo de sentir dudas, estaba completamente entregada a aquel rubio que sin que ella llegara a darse cuenta, le había sacado el resto de su ropa; la volvió a besar mientras con una mano se desabrochaba el pantalón – Deidara! No… - dijo un tanto asustada, el le hizo una pequeña seña de silencio y volvió a susurrarle al oído

- no te voy a hacer daño – le dijo con un tono raro en el, era… tierno – no seria capaz… - tomo la pierna de la chica que todavía tenia contacto con el suelo, y la ubico rodeando su cintura como lo hacia la otra, apretó un poco mas el cuerpo de la pelirrosa contra el árbol para que no se callera, y se bajo sus bóxers; luego la agarro por la cintura, ella apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de el cerrando los ojos – tranquila… - termino abrazándolo por su cuello – estas lista? – le pregunto al fin.

- H-Hai… - asintió tímidamente, suavemente comenzó a entrar en ella, soltó otro gemido, el primero fue de dolor, pero luego, mientras el penetraba y salía de ella a cada vez mayor velocidad, los gemidos se iban llenando de gozo y placer, iban al mismo ritmo que el movimiento del rubio, y para ahogar el dolor que le provocaba al principio, tiraba un poco de su rubio cabello, lo que lo hacia ir mas rápido con cada tirón; le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, eso también lo hacia ir mas rápido, de golpe, el dolor se fue y comenzó a ser pura pasión, los movimientos de los dos eran acelerados pero coordinados – Te amo Cerecita… - le dijo en medio de gemidos

- AH! Yo… también… - siguieron así, hasta que el acabo.

(Fin del lemon)

Ella se quedo dormida, entonces, el la cubrió con la túnica de los Akatsuki, y antes de levantarla, se vistió, pata luego tomarla en sus brazos y volver a la casa, estaba parando de llover al fin.

**Fin del capitulo 13**

**(Inner****: a eso le ****decis**** Lemon****?) bueno****… algo es algo… (****Ichigo****: tapándose los ojos ****Nya****! ya termino?**** Ya puedo ver?)** **Ichigo****, no es para tanto escándalo ¬¬ (****Ichigo****: NYA! No quiero que ****Aoyama****-kun se entere de que estoy leyendo cosas ****asi**** ) ¬¬ ****claaaaro****, bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir, la historia ****aca**** no termina n.n GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Matta-ne**

**Elita**


	14. Y ahora, huir juntos

**Hoy, dedicado especia para MI nano, ****jjee****qe**** se ****qe**** cuando t ****pidi**** qe**** leyeras para ****qe**** m des tu opinión sincera como buen novio ****qe**** sos me dijiste ****qe**** ni loco ****leias****, pero se ****qe**** lo estas leyendo ****xq**** t conozco :) y t lo hice leer, ****xq**** esta es mi manera de decirte ****qe**** te amo, feliz san ****valentin****! Y feliz San ****valentin**** a todos los ****qe**** leen y perdón x tener ****qe**** soportar mis cursilerías -/////-**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 14:****y ahora, huir juntos.**

-DEIDARA-SEMPAI! – le grito cuando entro a la casa con la pelirrosa en brazos – Qué le paso a Sakura-chan? – pregunto inocentemente

- Nada Tobi… - dijo en un tono un tanto triste subiendo las escaleras

- Pero esta mojada, yo la seco Deidara-sempai – dijo intentando arrebatarle las chica de sus brazos, pero el lo esquivo, no quería que viera que estaba desnuda.

- NO! Ahora la voy a dejar en su habitación y la voy a cuidar por si se llega a enfermar… - le dijo un tanto nervioso; ya había reparado la puerta, así que la llevo en la habitación que el líder le había dado en un principio, la recostó en la cama, y la tapo, para que no tuviera frio, el también había quedado cansado, así que se quedo dormido a su lado.

Pasaron horas, hasta que lentamente, ella abrió sus ojos con pesadez, no podía creer lo que había pasado, por eso se convenció de que eso había sido un hermoso sueño, hasta que giro un poco y vio una larga cabellera rubia – Deidara-kun? – el rubio se movió un poco con pesadez pero no se despertó – _entonces… no fue un sueño… - _se abrazo del chico con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que se despertara y también le regalara una sonrisa sincera

-Buenos días princesita…

- Buenos días, mi amor, dormiste bien?

- Hai, y vos?

- como no lo había hecho en años… - quedaron un rato en silencio, perdidos en los ojos del otro – Deidara-kun, arigato – le dijo sonrojada

- por qué? – le pregunto desorientado

- ya sabes… - se sonrojo mas, y esquivando su mirada agrego – por lo de allá fuera – el sonrió nuevamente.

- creo que me propase un poco… - ella rio, sinceramente no sabia que responder.

- estuvo bien… creo… - unos ruidos que provenían de la planta baja interrumpieron la escena – que fue eso? – pregunto preocupada, el rubio se levanto.

- no lo se, vestite y vamos a ver… - así hicieron, cuando ella ya estaba lista bajaron, y vieron que Konan, Itachi, Kisame y el Líder ya habían vuelto, estaban heridos. – que paso? Capturaron al Kyubi?

- Sakura, tenes que curarnos… - le ordeno Pein, y ella obedeció sin rodeos, comenzó con Konan.

- Konan-san, que paso con Naruto? estaba mi Oto-chan?

- A Kakashi se lo veía bien, y el Kyubi apareció en el último momento, pero tu padre ordeno a unos ANBUS que se lo lleven…

- entonces no lo pudieron capturar? – pregunto el rubio

- no es obvio – dijo indignado el hombre tiburón – ese maldito Hatake y ese estúpido Sennin, si no hubiera sido por usted líder ya estaríamos muertos… - dijo entre dientes

- que Sennin? – pregunto preocupada

- Jiraya… - dijo con la frialdad el Uchiha mayor; ella quedo muy sorprendida

- y… que paso con el? – pregunto, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo

- lo mate… - respondió con frialdad líder; ella ahogo un grito, de horror – no te asustes tanto, eso no te va a pasar si cooperas, justamente tengo una misión para vos . Intentando estar calma, ella comenzó a curar por ultimo a quien le hablaba – Itachi tenia una misión previa a esto, pero ahora Kisame debe ir a otra misión así que serás compañera de Itachi en su misión en Suna… - miro al aludido de perfil, el mundo se le venia abajo. Deidara estaba por interrumpir la escena pero Pein se le adelanto – Deidara, Tobi y vos tienen una nueva y larga misión, así que anda a buscar lo que necesites y sin poder decir nada, obedeció. Ella permaneció inmóvil sentada en el sillón, luego comenzaron a irse, dejándola al fin sola con Itachi; cuando se dio cuenta de esto lo miro un tanto asustada.

- es obvio que no vas a soportar estar conmigo – le dijo desafiante el portador del Sharingan, ella enfureció.

- Y POR QUE HABLAS ASI DE MI COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS?!

- no me levantes la voz – el también estaba enfurecido

- YO SI QUIERO LEVANTO LA VOZ, TE GRITO O LO QUE SEA… - no llego a terminar, por que él, le pego una bofetada, ella quedo con los ojos bien abiertos tocándose la mejilla por un segundo.

- vos haces lo que yo digo, por que si no, sabes que tengo la orden de matar a Sasuke… - no respondió, se fue corriendo a su habitación; cuando llego allí, se sento en una esquina de la habitación, tomándose de las piernas, y comenzó a llorar.

Deidara estaba por ese pasillo cuando escucho sollozos, y sin dudarlo entro corriendo en la habitación de la kunoichi y fue hasta donde estaba poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella – Cerecita… que paso? – Le pregunto preocupado, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, pero no recibía respuesta – princesa… decime por favor…

-Itachi… - logro articular entre sollozos, al artista se le hervía la sangre

- que hizo es bastardo reverendo hijo de su madre – dijo entre dientes, nuevamente ella no respondió, entonces el insinuó cualquier cosa y quedo helado – acaso… te toco?

- No Deidara… - sollozaba – me pego una bofetada nada mas… - intentaba calmarse antes de que SU rubio se desesperara.

- que te pego? – estaba mas que lleno de ira, al verlo así, ella volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

- SI… pero por favor no le hagas nada, no quiero que tengas problemas

- QUE NO HAGA NADA?! – se paro y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero ella lo agarro del brazo aun desde el piso.

- por favor… perdí a mi gente, ambos perdimos a Sasori, no te quiero perder a vos ahora… - el volvió su posición – sos lo mas importante para mi ahora… - dijo con un hilo de voz – el rubio se sento a su lado, y con un abrazo la apego a su pecho.

- para mi también sos lo mas importante…. – le dijo en un tono muy cálido mientras jugaba con unos mechones de cabello – y también sos lo único que me queda… - hizo una pausa y luego siguió – antes de saber que estabas acá y de que Sasori-danna estaba muerto, yo tenia un plan… - la chica se puso atenta a lo que decía – iba a escapar con Sasori-danna, por que me había dicho que últimamente no soportaba este lugar…

- arruine tus planes – concluyo tristemente

- si… - suspiro – pero mis planes te incluían, quería llevarte conmigo… así que algo tenemos que hacer

- que cosa? – pregunto ingenua…

- seguir el plan, pero sin Sasori y sin tener que buscarte en Konoha – dijo con frialdad, ella lo beso

- Te amo… - dijo hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho – no hagas locuras, no quiero que te maten – sollozaba.

Mientras, en Konoha, mas precisamente en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Rayos! Las cosas no van bien… - dijo la rubia golpeando la mesa –tienen la mejor carnada para Naruto, hirieron de Gravedad a Kakashi y Jiraya ahora esta muerto… - lo ultimo lo dijo entre dientes

- que vamos a hacer Tsunade-sama? – Pregunto Shizune – a Naruto ya lo tenemos custodiado para que no haga ninguna locura, pero va a ser muy difícil lograr que alguien se quiera enfrentar a los Akatsuki… - la mujer mayor bajo su cabeza.

- creo que es hora de intervenir…

- Tsunade-sama, aun seguimos sin saber donde queda su escondite, ya le dije que nos habían desviado, va ser en vano que vaya…

- tenes razón… - dijo vencida tomando un trago de Sake – creo que hay que dar un tiempo – en ese instante, llega una extraña ave blanca con un pergamino, un tanto dudosa, la morena lo toma para luego entregárselo a su maestra; esta ultima lo toma y lo lee en voz alta.

-"Sakura esta bien, en unos días volverá a Konoha, lo prometo; en cuanto a mi, bueno, desde ya sepa Hokage-sama que podrá contar con un Akatsuki menos. Espérela la semana entrante en las puertas de la aldea, llegara sola, yo no molestare por que se que no soy bienvenido en Konoha y ninguna otra aldea, además dudo de mi existencia para ese entonces ya que estaré traicionando a la organización. Por favor cuide de Sakura" que opinas? – le pregunto al fin

- puede ser una trampa…

- si, es verdad, pero no caeré fácilmente, aunque dentro de una semana estaré ahí… - hizo una pausa – Shizune, te ordeno que nadie se entere de esto mas que un equipo ANBU, los principales en no enterarse son Naruto y Kakashi, los dos pueden llegar a hacer una locura – Shizune solo asintió.

De vuelta en Akatsuki, el alegre Tobi caminaba por uno de los pasillos buscando a su sempai cuando escucho unos extraños ruidos en la habitación de Sakura, entonces se acerco a la puerta para escuchar y fue cuando escucho la voz del rubio – _Deidara-sempai esta lastimando a Sakura-chan! Tobi no lo permitirá! _– pensaba inocentemente, entonces, decidido abrió la puerta para encontrárselos en una situación muy comprometedora.

-QUE DEMONIOS TOBI?! ACASO NUNCA APRENDISTE A GOLPEAR LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR A UNA HABITACION?! – grito enfurecido

- Deidara-sempai no se enoje con Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico – lloraba, pero ante los gritos, todos los Akatsukis (menos Kisame que ya estaba en su misión) se hicieron presentes para ver que ocurría.

- que esta pasando? – pregunto Konan y se quedo helada al ver la escena, tras ella llega Pein

- Deidara, que demonios haces?

- Todo tiene una explicación lógica – dijo nerviosa la chica

- por Jashin-sama! y cual es, cual es la explicación ante tal pecado! – preguntaba indignado Hidan, que ya había vuelto.

- si nos dejaran cambiarnos y se fueran todos quizás podríamos explicarlo en la sala… - dijo igual de indignado el artista, y como si el fuera el líder, todos obedecieron, entonces el se volvió enseguida a la chica – Rápido, cámbiate! Esta es nuestra oportunidad

- pero… - dijo preocupada mientras se vestían

- sin peros! – ya vestidos, la tomo de la mano, y saltaron por la ventana rompiéndola.

-DEIDARA OLVIDASTE QUE ESTAMOS EN EL TERCER PISO! – grito asustada, pero con un movimiento de manos (o sea haciendo sellos) por parte de el, de la nada apareció una gran ave blanca y callaron sobre esta.

- huyamos ahora que el genjutsu es externo!

**Fin del capitulo 14**

**Liiisto****! Pero ahora se viene lo peor y lo mejor a la vez! La pelea, el romance, el exilio y algunas cosas mas… solo yo se que sucederá MUAJAJAJA! (****Inner****: yo ****también)(****Ichigo****: y yo) ¬¬ bueno este espacio lo aprovecho para reiterar: FELIZ SAN VALENTIN PARA TODOS! Nano, gracias x todo este tiempo juntos, te amo, y yo nunca ****crei**** que nuestra relación iba a funcionar, te lo digo de corazón, pero ****aprendi**** a amarte de verdad (****Ichigo****:nya****! Que lindo es el amor ****n.n)(****Inner****: son ****taa****aan**** cursis las dos) nota mental:**** matar a la ****inner****; y bueno, soy feliz con vos, es verdad, y espero que voz seas feliz conmigo, por que no soportaría perderte, y la caja de bombones que me enviaste, me ****encato****… bueno, no quiero seguir molestando a los que leen, así que mejor la corto ****aca****… gracias a todos por leer! (****Ichigo****: felicidades a todos!)**

**Matta-ne**

**Elita**


	15. Deidarakun ¿Tenes fiebre?

**Gomen****… estuve ocupada estos días como para subir, y lo siento ****tambien ****xq**** el ****cap**** es corto, pero lo tenia ****qe**** cortar donde lo hice ****xq**** m gusta hacer sufrir a la gente )**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 15:**** Deidara-kun¿****tenes**** fiebre?**

-Escucharon eso? – pregunto Kakuzo que estaba reunido con su grupo, al darse cuenta de que todos habían escuchado como un vidrio se rompió, todos salieron de la casa y los vieron alejarse en el ave gigante; Pein apretó los puños mientras estallaba de ira

- Rápido! Tras ellos! – ordeno y como el era el líder, todos obedecieron.

-Deidara-kun, creo que se dieron cuenta! – anuncio la chica al ver a los de la organización corriendo tras ellos.

- mierda… - murmuro al comprobar que era cierto – Cerecita, agarrate fuerte… - ella obedece – vamos a intentar perderlos – el ave aumento su velocidad y ascendía cada vez mas.

- HACIA DONDE VAMOS?! – gritaba porque el sonido del viento era muy fuerte

- A KONOHA!

- NO ES MUY OBVIO?

-TENES UN MEJOR PLAN?

- NO… HEY! YA LOS PERDI DE VISTA! –cuando ella dijo eso, el ave comenzó a descender, hasta que quedaron en el bosque y se bajaron del ave.

- vayamos por algo de comer…

- demo… por qué nos detuvimos? No íbamos a Konoha?

- es como vos dijiste, lo mas probable es que nos esperen en el camino hacia la aldea… creo que vamos a tener que pasar un tiempo en el bosque e idear un plan… - ella de golpe lo abraza, y hundida en su pecho le dice sin mirarlo

- te amo… cuando todo esto termine, vivirás conmigo y con mi oto-chan… vamos a ser muy felices… - su tono era un tanto melancólico, el se quedo mirándola sorprendido por un rato y tristemente agrego

- Sakura… yo no puedo ir a Konoha…

- no bromees, cuando le diga a oto-chan como sos en realidad no va haber ningún problema

- no es por eso…- al fin, ella levanta la mirada – no soy aceptado en ninguna aldea… - una lagrima caia por la mejilla de la pelirrosa, el se limitaba a limpiarla dulcemente, pero dejaba de ser una simple lagrima para ser millones, nuevamente iba a perder a alguien que quería

-NO DEIDARA! NO QUIERO PERDERTE! – Volvía a hundir su cabeza en su pecho, el acariciaba su cabeza, y pudo notar como el también derramaba un pequeña y delicada lagrima.

-Naruto… Tsunade-sama nos esta escondiendo algo… - el peliblanco y el rubio estaban en el clásico puente.

- a que te referís? – pregunto inocentemente

- creo que ella sabe algo de Sakura y no nos quiere decir… - esos últimos días, aquellos hombres habían estado completamente deprimidos

- y como sabes?

- escuche que hablaba con Shizune, pero no escuche mucho…

- y cual es el plan, Kakashi-sensei?

- El plan es que, hagas de las tuyas y consigamos una misión que nos permita salir de la aldea… - el rubio se ponía pensativo

- eso no es difícil, mucho menos cuando se trata de mi hermanita Dattebayo! – decía en tono triunfante

- ese es tu error, para esto vas a tener que comportarte tranquilo, como si no nos tramáramos nada, tenes que actuar deprimido por que no sabemos donde esta Sakura…

- nee, Kakashi-sensei… será correcto todo esto?

-no lo creo… - suspiro – pero no me importa, la vida de mi hija esta en juego…

- DEIDARA-SEMPAI ABANDONO A TOBI! – lloraba

- ese hijo de puta del líder, nos metió con este retrasado – se quejaba Hidan

- no hables así del líder – recomendó Kakuzo ignorando al enmascarado

- Hidan-san, quien es el retrasado? – pregunto curioso, el peliblanco intentaba ignorarlo

- ya estamos en posición – informo fastidiado

- acá? El líder nos mando acá? – preguntaba confundido el adicto al dinero – por que vendrían por acá, si lo único que hay cerca es una iglesia…

- EL LIDER CONSIDERO QUE HIDAN-SAN REZA MUCHO! – los otros dos intentaron no prestar atención a esas palabras.

Ella despertaba cuando unos rayos de sol acariciaron su rostro, habían pasado 3 días desde que escaparon de Akatsuki, esa ultima noche durmieron en una cueva, pero cuando miro a su lado, su rubio no estaba a su lado, luego recordó, que cuando se acostó, tampoco lo estaba – _Deidara…_ - Salió de la cueva, y fue a lavarse la cara a un pequeño arroyo, cuando llego a lo orilla, lo vio, estaba dormido entre las rocas con las piernas en el agua, acaso estaba loco?; sin dudarlo, corrió hacia el – DEIDARA! – el aludido se movió un poco con pesadez, sin abrir los ojos, hasta que ella comenzó a moverlo – Deidara! Mi amor!! Despertate que te vas a enfermar!

- Cerecita… - abría sus ojos con pesadez – casémonos…

- Deidara-kun¿Tenes fiebre? – dijo preocupada, posando su mano sobre la frente de su rubio – las cosas que decís…

- anoche no podía dormir, pensando que cuando lleguemos a Konoha nos separaríamos para siempre – decía en sus brazos con mucha dificultad – si nos casamos, vamos a estar siempre unidos… - la dejo helada

- estas… hablando en serio? – pregunto sorprendida

- qué? Vos no queres? – esas palabras la dejaron mas helada aun; de uno de sus bolsillos, el saco uno de los anillos de Akatsuki que pertenecían a ellos – Sakura, queres casarte conmigo? – pregunto acercándole el anillo – lamento no poder darte oro, pero… lo que importa es que sea un símbolo que nos una – ella había quedado muda, y sin previo aviso, se desmayo.

**Fin del capitulo 15**

**(Ichigo****: nya! ****Elita****, esta un poquito deprimida por que tubo problemas en el colegio, ****asi**** que si no responde los ****reviews**** discúlpenla, es ****qe**** no esta de ****humor**** y esta enfermita ****u.u****)(Inner****: si se cuidara...¬¬) (****Ichigo: ****nyaaa**** no seas mala, lo del colegio fue triste…) (****Inner****: es verdad u.u) (****Ichigo****: bueno, nos vamos, ****nya**

**Matta-ne**

**Ichigo!)**


	16. Una boda agitada

**Wuju! ****Xfin**** pude subir el ****cap ****jeje**** no se, ****kpas**** qe**** cuando lo leen no se imaginan las imágenes como yo, pero a mi me causo gracia el ****cap****, bueno, gracias x el apoyo gente, falta poco para el final de esta historia que nunca ****crei ****qe**** alguien fuera a leer ****jeje****, gracias x todo, y disculpen, pero la pagina anda mal y m cuesta subir los caps.**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 16:****Una boda agitada.**

-Sakura! – una voz la llamaba – Cerecita, estas bien?! – abría los ojos despacio hasta que lo vio.

- Deidara-kun… - pudo articular – si, quiero casarme con vos… – en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

- en serio? – pregunto sorprendido, ella se levantó, asintió, y le dio un cálido abrazo.

- es lo que mas quiero en este mundo… - él asintió el abrazo, aun sorprendido, pero lleno de emoción.

- H-hay una Iglesia cerca de la entrada de Konoha… - estaba nervioso – tenemos que ir ahí, pero hay que tener cuidado…

- De los Akatsukis, no?

- Hai… - de golpe la abrazo con fuerza, pasión y cariño – Sakura, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo – ella no veía su rostro, pero pos su tono de voz, le pareció que estaba llorando.

- No Naruto, no me importa cuantos berrinches hagas, no te voy a dar otra misión – decía con decisión la gondaime.

- AHH! VIEJA! UNA MISION COMO IR A LIMPIAR EL ARROYO ES MUY POCA COSA PARA MI! DATTEBAYO!

- no me interesa, las otras misiones que hay son en el exterior de la aldea, y no pienso sacarte de Konoha!

- y por qué no? – pregunto en su tono normal Kakashi

- Porque seguramente, ustedes dos van a hacer una tontería – explico sin mirarlos – así que no insistan! Yo soy la que da las ordenes… - dijo en un tono de superioridad; al verse derrotados, salieron de la oficina sin peros.

- nee Kakashi-sensei… cual es el plan ahora? – pregunto el rubio cuando ya se habían alejado de la torre de la Hokage.

- el plan es salir de la aldea, pero va a haber que esperar unos días, seguramente Tsunade va a estar atenta estos días.

- y cuando nos vamos?

- en cuatro días…

-Entonces, ese es el plan Deidara –kun?

- Hai, si no me equivoco, vamos a tardar cuatro días… - ella lo miraba con atención, el plan era desviarse y para luego rodear Konoha, antes de llegar a la aldea se casarían.

- es una bella puesta de sol, no te parece Deidara-kun? – preguntó recostando su espalda en el torso del rubio.

- _creo que será una de las ultimas que __veré__…_

-_pasaron tres días desde que ese Akatsuki me envió esa carta, solo faltan cuatro, espero que todo salga bien…_ - pensaba la rubia mirando por una ventana la puesta de sol.

Pasaron 4 días, se habían desviado y ahora estaban rodeando Konoha; en el camino vieron a Kisame pero lograron evitar que este notara su presencia, pero con eso comprobaron su teoría, los de la organización se encontraban dispersados rodeando Konoha, las cosas no se veían bien.

- Sakura – la aludida miró al rubio mientras caminaban – ahí esta la iglesia – le indico con la mano, y ella logró ver una pequeña iglesia a unos cuantos metros, el rubio se detuvo y le pregunto – estas segura de que queres?

- nunca estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida – sonrió, el la abrazo

- te amo, Sakura…

- yo también…. – se dieron un pequeño beso, y luego siguieron su camino.

- esa no era la voz de Deidara? – Hidan estaba sentado junto a Kakuzo tras unos arbustos

- creo que si, ahí que seguirlos…

- pero no tenemos que decirle a Tobi, por que seguro lo hecha todo a perder

- pero tiene que venir con nosotros… - le dijo un poco preocupado

- vamos a decirle que venga, pero no le diremos que los encontramos.

- Shizune, hoy es el día…

- esta segura que no es una trampa, Tsunade-sama?

- no, pero no lo sabremos si no intentamos, quiero que vayas a las puertas de Konoha y esperes escondida a ver que sucede, Genma esta de guardia hoy así que decile que tenes mi permiso

- Hai – dicho esto, desapareció en una nube de humo y obedeció a la rubia.

-_espero que no me mientas, Deidara…_

- Estas listo Naruto?

- Hai – los dos tenían sus mochilas, estaban en el puente donde siempre se encontraba el equipo siete

- entonces vamos, hoy es Genma el que esta de guardia, así que solo le diremos que nos mando Tsunade, el confía en nosotros… - decía mientras caminaban hacia las puertas de Konoha.

- Llegamos…. – dijo de un suspiro el rubio, los dos estaban nerviosos, pero ella ya estaba blanca de los nervios, caminaron hasta que se toparon con el cura.

- Si, en que los puedo ayudar? – pregunto el anciano

- etto… - la kunoichi se sonrojo tanto que casi no podía hablar – veníamos a casarnos….

- escapan de algo? – pregunto mientras caminaba y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, y eso hicieron

- algo así… - respondió el rubio.

- no soy nadie para juzgarlos, al menos tomaron la sabia decisión de unirse en matrimonio, tienen la alianzas? – los dos se miraron.

- creí que cualquier anillo serviría… - dijo confundido

- es verdad, lo importante es que sea un símbolo que los una para siempre, bueno comencemos, sus nombres?

- El se llama Deidara y yo soy Sakura

- Muy bien, entonces, Deidara, comienza con los votos matrimoniales… - Deidara iba a comenzar a hablar cuando una voz conocida interrumpe

- DEIDARA-SEMPAI!

- no él… - se dijo la pareja con decepción y con una gotita en la sien, de golpe, unos brazos agarraron a Sakura, esos brazos tenían hilos, que salían de la túnica de…

- KAKUZO! – gritó el rubio

- con que no nos querían invitar a la boda? – un Hidan irónico se hizo presente también, y de la nada, se escucho una pequeña explosión en los brazos de Kakuzo, lo que hizo que suelte a la pelirrosa con un grito de dolor.

- no va a ser fácil que nos lleven de nuevo al escondite – aseguro Deidara que había provocado esa explocion

- no nos van a llevar… - la acotación de la pelirrosa hizo que Hidan suspire de fastidio.

- entonces, vamos a tener que pelear, y dicho esto saco su catana, el cura estaba petrificado, los tres akatsiki, comenzaron a correr hacia los otros dos.

- Yo, Deidara, te tomo a ti, Sakura… - dijo mientras esquivaba la catana de Hidan – como mi esposa… - se movían por toda la iglesia destruyendo todo a su paso, el cura no podía creer lo que veía – para cuidarte… y amarte – arrojo una de sus figuras de arcilla explosiva cerca de Sakura que era atacada por Tobi – hasta que la muerte nos separe – con la ultima palabra, le arrojo el anillo que el usaba como Akatsuki, ella lo atrapó en el aire y se lo puso con cuidado en su dedo anular.

- Y yo, Sakura Hatake – salto sobre uno de los asientos para evitar uno de los golpes del enmascarado – te tomo a ti, Deidara – pateaba a su oponente en el aire – como mi esposo – lo golpeo con su fuerza sobre humana, dejándolo fuera de combate, pero Kakuzo enseguida se presento como su nuevo oponente – para cuidarte y amarte, hasta que la muerte nos separe – con la ultima palabra, logra golpear al extraño hombre, para correr hacia donde estaba el rubio y entregarle el anillo que ella usaba cuando era miembro de Akatsuki.

- entonces, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia… - anuncio sorprendido el anciano, tanto Kakuzo como Hidan se habían abalanzado sobre ellos, por eso, en un acto rápido, se agacharon y se besaron sellando así el acto del matrimonio. Los otros dos, cayeron cuando la pareja los esquivó, para luego salir corriendo de la mano.

**Fin del capitulo 16**

**(Ichigo****: O.O ****Asi**** se casaron) ****sip (****Inner****: si vos t llegas a casar, seguro que seria algo ****asi**** ¬¬) PERO YO NO ME QIERO CASAR NUNCAAA (****Inner****: eso se llama ****fovia**** al compromiso) y? (****Ichigo****: pero si es lindo que la gente se case, ****nya****!) nono, esas cosas no son para mi, bueno ****gomen****, x la tardanza, cuando pueda subo el próximo ****cap****, cuando logran llegar a Konoha… gracias, x leer, x el apoyo, x les ****reviews**** y ****graciassss**** totales (¿) (****Inner: ****u.u**** ahora se cree que es Gustavo ****cerati****) era un chiste… MATTA-NE!**

**Elita!**


	17. Saldando cuentas

**Nee****… este capitulo se lo dedico a mi ****nee****-chan ****Sakurocefiro****xq**** estamos enfermitas las dos ****n.n**** ojala que te mejores pronto ****nee****-chan ****n.n****gomen**** si el capitulo apesta, ****jeje**** pero bueno, lo hice con mis mejores intenciones, gracias a todas! Son geniales**** CUIDATE NEE-CHAN!**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 17:**** Saldando cuentas**

- Maldición, Kakuzo! Se nos escapan! – anuncio con ira el peliblanco, y salieron corriendo tras los otros dos, luego de despertar a Tobi.

- Deidara-kun! – lo llamo agitada mientras corrían de la mano – cual es el plan ahora?

- entraremos a Konoha volando, un – dijo igual de agitado mientras que con su mano libre moldeaba arcilla.

- Pero, eso nos va atraer mas problemas!

- Cierto, concentra chakra en tus pies, tenemos que correr rápido… - y así lo hicieron

- Te diste cuenta de que ya estamos casados? – dijo un tanto emocionada

- si – respondió con alegría – y a pesar de que estamos huyendo, este es el momento más feliz de mi vida…

- el mío tamb… - algo que vio hizo que no logre terminar su frase – ITACHI?! – se detuvieron en seco frente al Uchiha.

- Itachi… - dijo entre dientes el rubio, luego, con sus manos hizo una serie de sellos extraños – casi nunca uso esta técnica… - de repente, un material extraño, comienza a rodear a Sakura dejándola encerrada – no quería que ella esté involucrada en esto, un – dijo con seriedad

- y eso a que se debe? – pregunto el morocho con su típica frialdad

- AUXILIO! QUE ES ESTO?! – se escuchaba a la kunoichi gritar desde esa extraña protección que creó Deidara.

- Tranquila, Cerecita… - hizo una pausa – esto es entre Itachi y yo – término con un tono desafiante.

- Aún resentido? – el sarcasmo se notaba en la voz del portador del Sharingan.

- Si… - miro hacia abajo, y luego con una mirada muy desafiante, volvió a verlo – aprendí mucho durante este tiempo…. Es hora de saldar cuentas, y esta vez… - hizo una pausa, y con voz aun más desafiante, agrego – no perderé

-_de qué están hablando_ – Sakura escuchaba todo desde donde estaba – _Espero que Deidara-kun termine bien…_

- Itachi! Ya los tenes?! – Los otros tres se hicieron presentes en la escena, pero el Uchiha, si previo aviso, los encerró en su genjutsu más conocido, el Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Esta pelea es solo entre nosotros dos… - desafío al artista, comenzando una pelea - Mangekyou Sharingan! – Deidara, se acomoda su mechón de pelo, dejando en descubierto el extraño aparato que lleva en el ojo izquierdo, luego cierra el otro.

- Te dije que aprendí mucho… - le dijo con sarcasmo, dejándolo sorprendido – tus ojos yo no me afectan… - rio, mientras moldeaba arcilla – ahora puedo prevenir tus ataques, eso es irónico… - arroja una de sus figuras de arcilla, que de repente, con un sello de su mano, toma la forma de un dragón – mas irónico es, que vos ya no podes prevenir los míos… - concluyó con seriedad.

- Buenos días, Genma-san! – saludo con amabilidad el peli plateado

- Hey Genma, dejanos salir, tenemos una misión importante fuera de la aldea, dattebayo! – comenzó a aludir con euforia Naruto.

- Hai, hai, hai… - asintió con un deje de fastidio en su voz… - parece que la gondaime está mandando a las misiones al exterior, temprano… váyanse ya…

- NO LOS DEJES GENMA! – se escucho una voz fuera de la aldea, Shizune apareció en las puertas – TSUNADE- SAMA NO LES ASIGNÓ NINGUNA MISION EN EL EXTERIOR!

- nani? Kakashi, Naruto, no pueden avanzar – se interpuso

- por qué estas acá Shizune? – pregunto el ninja que copia – no creo que Tsunade-sama te haya enviado a vigilarlos

- ES CIERTO! SHIZUNE NEE-CHAN! POR QUE ESTAS ACÁ? ACASO TIENE QUE VER CON SAKURA-CHAN?!

- rayos… - se dijo para si misma entre dientes – No Naruto, no tiene nada que ver con ella, y Tsunade-sama no me envió a vigilarlos, tengo una misión fuera de la aldea, simplemente es eso…

- y por qué aun no te fuiste? – pregunto curioso Kakashi – si tenes una misión en el exterior deberías irte… o a caso, esperas a alguien? – se produjo un silencio frio en el lugar.

- etto… yo… SI, ahora, váyanse! – ordeno con decisión.

- no podes darnos ordenes… esperas a Sakura? – cuando hizo esta pregunta, una gota de sudor corria por el rostro de la mujer.

- …I-Iie… no tiene nada que ver con ella, NO SE NADA DE ELLA! – mintió…

- SOS MALA MINTIENDO SHIZUNE NEE-CHAN! POR QUE NOS MIENTEN?! – gritaba desesperado el rubio – no voy a hacer ninguna locura, lo prometo – agregó con la cabeza gacha, Shizune no podía creerle ni a sus oídos ni a sus ojos, ese no parecía Naruto, lo miraba asombrada, hasta que decidió hablar, al fin, con la cabeza gacha también.

- Deidara traerá a Sakura hoy…

- Deidara? Kakashi-sensei, no es el que interrogaste en Suna?

- el mismo, pero aún no comprendo…

- nosotras tampoco comprendemos, hace una semana recibimos una carta que decía que Sakura volvería a Konoha en 7 días, y tenia su firma, no sabemos si no es una trampa, así que estoy esperando escondida, a ver que sucede – explico

- entonces te vamos ayudar… - dijo con decisión el chico Kyubi

- No! No tienen la orden de salir….

- en ese caso, nos vamos a quedar esperando, a ver que sucede

- Por que sos tan terco Kakashi? Váyanse…

- no nos podes dar ordenes.

Millones de explosivos caían desde aquel dragón, hacia Itachi que los esquivaba con dificultad, pero finalmente logra esquivarlos, llegando hasta el dragón, destruyéndolo. – Tengo que admitir, que te volviste mas fuerte… - se notaba un leve deje de agitación en su voz, pero seguía hablando con soberbia – Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – encierra al rubio en una gran bola de fuego

- DEIDARA! – Sakura gritaba desesperada, lo que escuchaba la atemorizaba, y mas aun cuando escucho una risa malévola, estaba segura de que era la risa de Itachi

-Creíste que me vencerías fácilmente? ese era un clon… - reía, esa era la voz de Deidara

- olvide que no te gusta la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo… - recordó Itachi, mientras veía que el verdadero Deidara reía sobre un árbol, pero luego apareció otro tras el con un kunai en la mano, alrededor del cuello del Uchiha.

- Ese también era un clon, un – corta el cuello de Itachi, pero desaparece una nube de humo.

- no sos el único que sabe hacer clones – se abalanzó sobre él desde un árbol, Deidara sonrió.

- esta técnica, la hice para cuando peleáramos otra vez – decía mientras lo esquivaba, moldeó arcilla, luego cuando termino lanzo la pequeña figura que había creado hacia el aire, y con un par de sellos, esa figura tomo la misma forma que el, pero, esta era una versión gigante – te presento a mi nueva obra de arte – concluyó con orgullo, y enseguida, la figura explota, fue la explosión mas grande que hizo en su vida, en el momento de esa explosión, la arcilla que protegía a Sakura se desvanece, y Deidara aparece tomándola en brazos y alejándola del lugar – esta es una técnica peligrosa…. – ella se lo quedo mirando, para luego, ver a Itachi intentando levantarse – Cerecita… alguna ves te dije que el arte es una explosión? – lo miro confundida, luego sintió como Itachi explotó.

- Nani?! – Deidara se detuvo, la bajo y se dejo caer exhausto – DEIDARA-KUN! – lo sostuvo antes de que caiga – no me dejes… - lloraba

- Cerecita – dijo con un hilo de voz, pero con una sincera sonrisa – aunque aun no lo creo, Itachi no logró matarme, solo estoy cansado.

- Deidara-kun… - decía preocupada y desorientada – no entendí que fue lo que sucedió… - Se sentaron en el suelo, y el rubio al fin se dispuso a explicarle.

- Hace años, cuando aun vivía en la aldea de la roca, Sasori-danna, Kisame e Itachi me fueron a buscar, me dijeron que su líder los había enviado por mí.

**Flashback**

- Y por qué yo iría con ustedes? – preguntaba el rubio, con unos cuantos años menos.

- Porque si no venís por las buenas, te vamos a llevar por las malas… - respondió el extraño hombre azul

- huy que miedo… - se burló

- hagámoslo rápido, no me gusta hacer esperar al líder… - comentó el pelirrojo sacando un pergamino, del cual salió una marioneta, Deidara quedó impresionado

- qué es eso? – pregunto confundido

- es arte… - respondió con frialdad, el rubio simplemente rio.

- a eso llamas arte? Por favor! – Sasori lo iba a atacar, cuando Itachi se interpuso

- Dejalo, tus juguetes no sirven – el marionetista frunció el seño – si queres que sea rápido, yo peleare…

**Fin del Flashback**

- Hicimos un trato, si yo perdía, me llevaban, pero si ganaba me dejarían en paz.

- entonces, perdiste…

- Hai, y jure que algún día derrotaría a Itachi, Sasori-danna se llevaba mal con el, y por su culpa perdí mi libertad, cambie mi estilo de vida, hasta yo me creí un asesino… - miró a su pelirrosa que para su sorpresa traía una gran sonrisa – lo que te conté, no me parece muy alegre, por qué sonreís así, entonces?

- es que yo tenia razón… n.n – decía con esa sonrisa que a el le gustaba tanto – no sos un asesino desquiciado…

**Fin del capitulo 17**

**Si, soy mala para describir peleas, además no me ****qedan**** bien ****u.u****gomen****… bueno, repito NEE-CHAN CUIDATE! ****Xq**** si no ****no**** vas a ****póder**** seguir subiendo destinos cruzados, y si no ****subis****, me enojo . ****jaja****nahhh**** mentira, bueno en el próximo ****cap**** si llegan a Konoha, pensé ****qe**** llegaban en este, pero me ****eqiboqe**** XD las dejo ****xq**** m tengo ****qe**** ir a la camita ****u.u**

**Matta-ne**

**Elita**


	18. Libertad

**siiii xfin pude subir el cap! bueno, toi cansada así qe no voi a decir nada (Ichigo: pero yo si, nyaa se acerca el final, y aca hay una sorpresa) (Inner: u.u mejor no comento nada)**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 18:**** Libertad.**

- Viste eso?

- Si Pein, lo vi… - respondió la peli azul con fastidio.

- que opinas?

- que creo que ya es tiempo de que lo dejes ir…

- Seria una gran perdida para la organización, Konan

- no tenes opción, Pein, él ya no te servirá, esta completamente desinteresado en su vida, lo único que le interesa es Sakura, nunca va a volver a trabajar como antes, ahora tiene un motivo para cambiar.

- Quizás, ya es tiempo de dejar libre a Deidara, pero aun necesitamos a Sakura – habían observado todo lo que había sucedido escondidos, de repente, una tercer persona se hace presente – ya volviste Itachi?

- Aun no comprendo por que me mando a fingir mi muerte… - le dijo al líder.

- así va a ser mes sencillo capturar a Sakura, Deidara ahora esta más relajado que se pudo liberar de esas ganas que tenía de destruirte – explicó la mujer.

- Itachi, anda con Zetsu y Kisame a las puertas de Konoha, y esperen ahí.

- Hai… - obedeció desapareciendo

- Aun no comprendo algo Konan…

- Qué cosa?

- Como sabias que se iban a casar? – preguntó curioso. La peli azul sonrío, y acarició con ternura la mejilla del peli naranja

- No te das cuenta, Nogato?

**Flashback**

- Ya los perdimos! – anunciaba una agitada Konan, con unos cuantos años menos, y con su cabello mas largo y un tanto ondulado, mojada por la lluvia – Estas bien, Nogato? – le preguntó a su compañero de cabello Naranja que estaba igual de agitado y mojado; estaba tendido en el suelo al pie de un árbol, ella se acercó a el enojada – POR QUE DEMONIOS ME TRAJISTE POR ACÁ?! TE DIJE QUE SERIA MAS SENCILLO IR POR EL CAMINO DEL ESTE! NO HUBIERAMOS TENIDO TANTOS PROBLEMAS! POR QUE SIEMPRE TENES QUE SER TAN- no logro terminar de gritarle, el la había tomado de la mano y la había tirado sobre él, para luego besarla

- Queres casarte conmigo? – en el rostro de Konan se notaba la sorpresa que le daban esas palabras, nunca se lo había esperado.

- Nogato… - logró articular

- sabes que no me gusta que me digas así… - dijo un poco fastidiado, pero ella lo abrazó con fuerza, como llovía, no se dieron cuenta que las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos por la emoción.

- si, es lo que más quiero en el mundo…

**Fin del Flashback**

- Es raro que nunca nadie de la organización se haya dado cuenta que estamos casados…

- Es preferible así – le dijo mientras se levantaba, y le tendía la mano a su mujer para que lo imitara – vamos, se están yendo para las puertas – y siguieron a la otra pareja, tomados de la mano aún.

- Deidara, como te gustaría que se llame nuestro primer bebé? – el aludido tubo una caída para atrás, estilo anime

- No te parece que es un poco pronto para pensar en eso? – decía nervioso.

- Por qué? Si ya estamos casados – decía con simpatía, pero él se puso serio.

- Sakura, eso seria muy difícil… - la aludida arqueo una ceja.

- Acaso no sabes como vienen los bebes? No es difícil, vos fuiste el que me metío en esto, si quedo embarazada es tu culpa – lo recrimino.

- Pero no te das cuenta?! cuando lleguemos a Konoha nos vamos a separar, a eso me referías, soy responsable de mis actos… - le dijo con seriedad, ella bajo la cabeza

- Me había olvidado… - dijo con melancolía, pero luego se detuvo, el rubio volteo para verla – Pero Tsunade-sama es muy comprensiva! Si le explico lo que paso, tu historia y todo lo que pasó en este tiempo, lo más probable es que te deje quedarte en la aldea… - agrego entusiasmada.

- Estas segura? – pregunto confundido, pero con algo de esperanza.

- Si! y mi oto-chan cuando sepa la verdad, te va a aceptar…- sus palabras estaban llenas de emoción, pero se dio cuenta de algo… - oto-chan… - agregó con un hilo de voz

- que pasa? – le pregunto confundido

- me casé… - parecía asustada – Y EL NO LO SABE! – Deidara tenia una gotita en la sien.

- Itachi! Kisame! Ya están llegando, no bajen la guardia!

- No bajamos la guardia en ningún momento – dijo con superioridad el azul – es solo que… - no llego a terminar su frase, por qué hubo una explosión, luego caídos en el suelo, agregó entre dientes – RAYOS! Itachi, escondete! – el aludido ya lo había hecho.

- Creyeron que seriamos tan idiotas de no darnos cuenta de que estaban acá? – preguntó el rubio con ironía.

- Kisame, va a ser mejor que nos dejes en paz… - advirtió la kunoichi – sin Itachi no sos nada

- Pero adelante – decía con sarcasmo – tienen razón sin Itachi no soy nada – les abría el paso, y sin pensarlo, Sakura empezó a caminar, antes de que su esposo pudiera detenerla, fue entonces, cuando Kisame le dio un gran golpe en el estomago, provocando que vomite sangre.

- SAKURA!

- Ahora te seguís creyendo superior a mi? – reía el hombre tiburón, pero luego, notó que había algo en su hombro, cuando miro, enseguida se produjo una pequeña explosión que hizo que suelte a la pelirrosa.

- Sakura, te llevaré a Konoha… - la tomo en brazos, como había hecho tantas veces y salió corriendo. Había quedado inconsciente, lo que lo preocupó mucho – ya estamos cerca… - decía aunque ella no lo escuchara cuando vio las puertas de la aldea – ya vas a ser libre… - en su tono de voz se notaba preocupación; corría lo más rápido que podía, hasta que alguien se presento frente a él – no… no puede ser… Itachi?

- basta de juegos Deidara… entregame a Sakura, hagamos las cosas fácil.

- JAMAS ME LA VAS A SACAR! – grito con rabia, mientras que aferraba a la chica contra su cuerpo – Kuso… yo te maté

- creíste que sería tan sencillo vencerme? No lo lograste cuando teníamos 13 años, que te hace pensar que lo lograrías ahora, 7 años más tarde? Aceptalo… nunca me vas a superar.

Deidara hervía de ira, ese imbécil se estaba burlando de él, pero estaba débil, y temía lo que pudiera llegar suceder a Sakura; estaba acorralado.

- Será mejor que nos entregues a la chica Deidara… - Pein se dejó ver al fin – sos libre, solo queremos a Sakura… - en ese momento quedó helado.

- So- soy libre? – estaba sorprendido, no podía creerlo.

- Si, solo tenes que entregarnos a la chica – Konan se puso al lado del peli naranja – te prometemos que no le va a pasar nada – en seguida se llenó de furia de nuevo.

- No… nunca se las voy a entregar… - dijo con un hilo de voz, en ese momento llegaron los que faltaban.

- DEIDARA-SEMPAI! SI NO HACE LO QUE EL LIDER LE DICE LO VAN A MATAR!

- CALLATE TOBI! – le grito desesperado – _pero, en mi estado, no me puedo enfrentar a todos… Rayos__ No se que hacer _– esa situación lo ponía nervioso, pero en ese momento, siente que una mano lo agarra del brazo… - Sakura… - permanecía con los ojos cerrados, había implementado un jutsu medico en el, pero aun estaba inconsciente – entiendo… entonces… - la recuesta en el suelo y la vuelve a proteger con arcilla – me voy a tener que enfrentar a todos ustedes…

Los integrantes de la organización, se pusieron en posición de ataque, lo estaban rodeando, cuando de repente…

- SAKURA-CHAN! – 3 personas más aparecieron a su lado – Donde esta Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto.

- Ella esta bien – deciso la protección – llévensela, yo me encargo de estos…

- va ser difícil… - el peli plateado tomó a la kunoichi en brazos.

- por qué nos ayudas Deidara? – preguntó Shizune

- no los estoy ayudando a ustedes, simplemente quería dejar libre a Sakura… - dijo cuando ya habían comenzado la pelea

- KAKASHI-SENSEI, ESTAMOS EN DESVENTAJA! SOMOS 4 CONTRA 8!

Deidara se enfrentaba nuevamente a Itachi, quien estaba con Kisame; Kakashi se enfrentaba con Pein y Konan, mientras que Naruto luchaba contra Zetsu y Tobi; en cuanto a Shizune, se peleaba contra Kakuzo y Hidan. Sakura pasaba de los brazos de Kakashi a los de Shizune, luego a los de Naruto que ya había terminado con sus oponentes, estaba transformado en el Kyubi, por lo que inmediatamente, Deidara tomo a la chica en sus brazos, por temor a lo que llegara a suceder con el chico en ese estado. El chico Kyubi comenzó a luchar junto a Deidara contra los otros dos

- HEY! VOS NO TENIAS UN AVE GIGANTE?

- si, que tiene que ver eso ahora?

- por qué no sobre volas las puertas de Konoha?

- si lo hago me matan! Se necesitaría la aprobación de la Hokage!

- TIENEN MI APROVACION! – Tsunade apareció también en la pelea, junto al equipo 10 (Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji)

- Genial! – saco una de sus figuras de arcilla, hizo unos sellos y apareció una enorme ave, se subió a ella con Sakura en brazos.

- Se nos escapa! – exclamó Kisame, Itachi frunció el seño, y saltó hacia el ave, pero antes de que llegara a esta, unas explosiones se interpusieron en su camino, haciendo lo caer.

- kuso… - estaba por salir corriendo tras ellos, pero Naruto se le abalanzo.

El ave descendió, y enseguida se bajó – Sakura! – intentaba despertarla, ella con pesadez abría sus ojos.

- Deidara… que pasó? Y Kisame? – interrumpió su cuestionario con un dulce beso.

- Esperame, ya vuelvo… - y salió corriendo donde estaban peleando todos, Ino y Chouji habían caído, al igual que Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzo; Shizune atendía a los chicos de Konoha que estaban caídos y a Naruto que estaba herido, al igual que Itachi y Kisame, En conclusión, Shikamaru peleaba contra Konan (quien parecía estar ganándole), mientras que Tsunade y Kakashi, se enfrentaban a Pein. Con una explosión, dejo fuera de batalla al Uchiha mayor y su compañero, pero, para cuando pudo reaccionar, escuchó la voz conocida para él.

- NOGATO! – era la voz de Konan, pero no comprendía.

- Nogato? Quien es Nogato? – preguntó Kisame intentando pararse, luego los 3 voltearon y vieron a Pein, perecía inconsciente, la peli azul lloraba mientras lo tenía en brazos – VAMONOS! VOLVAMOS A LA GUARIDA ANTES DE QUE ALGO MALO SUCEDA! – les ordenó la chica, todos estaban impresionados, pero pronto los integrantes de la organización, como pudieron se dieron a la fuga.

**Fin del capitulo ****18**

**Bueno, me parece ****qe**** qedo**** confuso, pero bueno espero ****qe**** les ****alla**** gustado, hoy no ****qiero ****dcir**** nada ****xq ****estoi**** medio depre y a la vez medio ****felis****, pero bueno, solo ****voi**** a decir ****qe**** qeda**** 1 solo capitulo y les ****agradesco**** a todas x el apoyo TT.TT**

**Y cuando "¿****Podras**** cambiar?" termine, empieza: "Sombra marinera, viento en popa" es un ****ShikaTema****, y es el 1er ****fic**** de la saga pirata, ****ajja**** locuras ****mias****, bueno las dejo, las ****qiero**

**Matta-ne!**

**Elita!**


	19. ¡¿Que estas que!

**TANTARARAAAAN**** todo concluye al ****fín**** nada puede escapar, todo termina, todo tiene un final XD es una canción nacional ****jajaj**** pero es cierto, ****aca**** llegó el final Dedicado a todas aquellas que siguieron la historia: Mi ****nee****-chan ****Sakurocefiro****flopi****-chan ****Oo.Sakura.oO**** Himeno**** Sakura ****Hamasaki**** Aymeneko****, entre otras, GRACIAS… TOTALES**

(Descripción de la situación o acotaciones mías)

-Personaje hablando-

- PEROSNAJE GRITANDO-

-_personaje pensando-_

**Capitulo 19:****¡¿****Que estas que?!**

Tsunade salió corriendo tras los de la organización, Kakashi, ayudó a Shizune a trasladar a Ino y a Chouji hasta la aldea, mientras que Deidara y Shikamaru, ayudaban a Naruto para caminar, hasta que ellos también llegaron a la aldea, donde hospitalizaron a los chicos y curaron las heridas de los otros 4 que estaban bien.

- Disculpe, Deidara-san? Por qué nos ayudó? – preguntó Shizune mientras era atendida

- Solo quería que Sakura esté bien… - en ese momento, llega la aludida con una sonrisa.

- Se acabó todo… - dijo acercándose a él, quien también sonrió, estaban por abrazarse cuando llegaron Tsunade, Kakashi (que había salido antes) y unos AMBUS

- Muchas gracias Deidara por tu ayuda, pero ya sabes como son las cosas… - hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que la rubia terminó ordenando – llévenselo… - en ese momento, tanto la kunoichi, como el exiliado quedaron congelados, pero Sakura no tardo en reaccionar.

- NO! – se interpuso en el camino de los ANBUS con los brazos extendidos – no se lo pueden llevar…

- Sakura, sabes bien como son las cosas… - dijo con su tono normal Kakashi

- Pero las cosas cambiaron – expresó con decisión

- Y por qué decís eso? – preguntó Shikamaru que había estada collado, ella suspiró.

- porque estoy casada… - contesto finalmente, pero con mucha seguridad en sus palabras; todos en aquel lugar, quedaron helados.

- Qué estas que?! – pregunto un Kakashi muy confundido, el rubio tomo de la mano a la chica y aseguro:

- así es, nos casamos esta mañana… - todos quedaron aun más impresionados.

- Sakura… como? Pero, si vos estabas enamorada de Sasuke…. – decía incrédula la gondaime.

- Pero me enamoré de Deidara… - dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lagrimas – me protegió de pequeña y también lo hizo de grande, a el lo obligaron a entrar a Akatsuki, no fue por su elección.

Nadie sabia que decir ante esa escena. – Touche…- decía impactada la rubia.

- Esto es claro! Deidara, enamoró a mi hija para poder infiltrarse en Konoha, todo esto es una trmapa! – explicó un tanto nervioso Kakashi, pero, nuevamente la pelirrosa reacciono

- NO ES ASÍ! POR QUE NO QUIEREN CREERME?! – lloraba con fuerzas la kunoichi – YO LO AMO! Y EL ME AMA Y ME CASÉ CON EL PARA NUNCA PERDERLO! – en ese momento, su rubio la abraza y la consuela, ante esta imagen, las dudas de la Hokage y el peli plateado se aclararon. Al ver esa escena, notaron que el amor de Deidara era puro, a ese chico le importaba demasiado Sakura, el no quería verla sufrir, entonces, era cierto.

- Están enamorados… - se dijo casi para si misma la mujer y bajó la cabeza – en ese caso, solo hay una opción – todos la miraron, y luego ella levantó la cabeza – no mataremos a Deidara… - la pareja se abrazó con felicidad – pero no puede quedarse…

- NANI?! COMO DICE ESO TSUNADE-SAMA? EL NO ES UN ASESINO DESQUIZIADO! EL PUEDE QUEDARSE, ESTARÍA BAJO MI CUSTODIA

- BASTA SAKURA! Aunque no lo creas, me encantaría que se pueda quedar, por tu felicidad, pero no puede quedarse…

- por qué? – preguntó la chica con melancolía.

- aunque expliquemos todo, en la aldea de la roca lo quieren muerto, y si se llegaran a enterar de que lo tenemos en nuestra villa, nos declararían la guerra seguro… - nuevamente se produjo otro triste silencio, solo se sentía como lloraba la Kunoichi.

- Quedate tranquila, Cerecita – acaricio su mejilla – al menos no me van a matar… - le limpiaba las lagrimas, y le dio un beso corto – es hora de que me vaya – se paró y se fue, dejando a aquella dolida chica en seco.

Estaba llegando a las puertas de Konoha, tenía su mente focalizada en ser fuerte, al fin Sakura, su Sakura, estaba fuera de peligro y el ya era libre de los akatsukis, pero tenia que vivir alejado de su mujer, eso le dolía, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía tranquilo, por que sabia que ella ya estaba bien

- DEIDARA! – escuchó un grito desesperado tras el, se volteo para ver y ahí la vio, corriendo hacia él llena de lagrimas en sus ojos jade, corría a gran velocidad, y se aferró a él – no quiero que te vayas… - le dijo entre sollozos – no me dejes…

- Sakura… - acariciaba su cabellera rosada – tengo que hacerlo

- ME VOY CON VOS! – lloraba como nunca.

- eso no lo puedo permitír –intentaba zafarse del agarre de la chica – pero ella lloraba con más fuerza y se agarraba más de su torso

- NO!!

- NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESTES EN PELIGRO OTRA VEZ! – se soltó y la agarro de las muñecas, quedaron muy cerca – te amo… - y la beso, como nunca lo había hecho antes, ese seria su ultimo beso.

Luego volvió a separarse de la chica, para luego salir corriendo, con ella siguiéndole los pasos – NO TE VAYAS! – pero era tarde, ya había salido de Konoha, y los ninjas que custodiaban aquella entrada, se pusieron frente a ella para detenerla – DEIDARAAA! – ese último, fue un grito desesperado.

Pasaron, los días, que luego fueron meses, pero para una kunoichi, dos meses y medio, fueron una eternidad. Amanecía nuevamente en la aldea, y unos ojos verdes, se despertaban en la casa Hatake – otro horrible día en Konoha… - se murmuró, mientras se levantaba.

Todos habían notado su cambio, ya no era la chica alegre, preocupaba a su padre adoptivo, a sus amigos y a su maestra, entre otros; pero esta rubia última, notaba algo más extraño en ella, por eso, esa mañana la esperaba con un extraño té en su escritorio, hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

- Pase… - ordenó con serenidad.

- buenos días, Tsunade-sama… - saludo sin ánimos

- Sakura! – exclamó con entusiasmó – te estaba esperando, te preparé un té especial para vos… - se lo ofreció, y ella lo acepto sin cuestionar, pero de repente, se sintió mareada y con pesadez en sus ojos, hasta que se cerraron.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, no estaba en la oficina de la gondaime, si no que estaba en la camilla de un hospital, pero había alguien más en ese lugar, alguien con cabellara rubia, no veía bien quien era, pero lo primero que pudo articular fue: - Deidara… - con una pequeña sonrisa

- Sakura, estas embarazada – no era la voz de su rubio, pero esas palabras la hicieron abrir bien los ojos y ver a quien tenia frente a ella de manera sonriente – vas a ser mamá… - era Tsunade, ella se había quedado helada y boquiabierta – es obvio que es de Deidara.

- QUE ESTAS QUE?! – exclamó como lo había echo dos meses y medio atrás el peli plateado

- así es, Oto-chan… - decía con un deje de pena, ella se esperaba una mala reacción de Kakashi, pero parecía que detrás de la mascara había una sonrisa

- Es de Deidara, no?

- Hai… - asintió confundida

- Kurenai, también esta embarazada – comentó, a pesar de que se podía ver muy poco de su rostro, parecía que mostraba felicidad, en cuanto ella, volvió a quedar sorprendida, pero el la abrazo – quedate tranquila, no estoy enojado, y vamos a poder con dos bebes en esta casa, nos vamos a mudar a un lugar más grande

- Demo… a mi me preocupa, que no va a poder conocer a su padre… - comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, y su ex-sensei, la miró con decisión, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta – a donde vas?

- a ver a Tsunade… - cerró la puerta tras él, para dejarla más desconcertada aun.

Ella dormía profundamente en su habitación, había estado llorando hasta quedarse dormida, y lo hacia plácidamente, había sido un día duro, no deseaba que nada interrumpiera su sueño, pero algo lo hacia; alguien intentaba despertarla – Sakura… - la voz era conocida – Sakura… - se despertó de golpe, para encontrarse con el ninja que copia – vamos Sakura… - confundida, miró su reloj despertador

- Demo… son las doce de la noche… - dijo con pesadez.

- vení… - la agarro del brazo y la hizo caminar; estaba todo oscuro, no entendía que sucedía, pero conocía ese camino, llevaban a las puertas de la aldea.

- a donde vamos Oto-chan… estoy embarazada, tengo que descansar – se quejaba, pero el no respondía.

Llegaron al final del camino, y para su sorpresa, estaban Naruto y Tsunade esperando, el rubio la abrazó con fuerza, tenia unas maletas que le parecieron conocidas.

- Te voy a extrañar, Sakura-chan! – le dijo con ternura.

- Naruto-baka… de que se trata todo esto? – preguntó al fin cuando se soltó del chico – yo no tengo ninguna misión en el exterior… - miró a la Hokage, quien le arrebató de las manos su nueva banda de Konoha, que era lo único que había llegado a agarrar cuando salió de su casa; la miró confundida – qué esta pasando? Por qué me sacas mi banda? – desde atrás, por encima de su hombro, una mano apareció con una banda que ella conocía, era su antigua banda, con el rayón que le había hecho Pein en su estadía en Akatsuki, voltio inmediatamente a ver quien estaba tras ella, y no pudo creerle a sus ojos.

- Esta es la banda que necesitas… - tampoco podía creerle a sus oídos.

- Deidara… - dijo con un hilo de voz, y con un par de lagrimas que caían delicadamente por sus mejillas; lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó

- Solo quiero decirte… - comenzaba a hablar su padre – que quiero conocer a mi nieto – ella se alejo del rubio sorprendida.

- ya, es hora de partir Sakura… - anunciaba la Hokage, luego agregó con una sonrisa – no sos mas bienvenida en esta aldea – la chica también sonrió, para luego abrazar a aquella mujer

- te voy a extrañar, Tsunade-sama…

- yo también – luego, volvió a abrazar a su antiguo compañero.

- Te adoro Naruto… - luego de soltarse del chico Kyubi, miro al peli plateado, a quien se le notaba melancolía en su expresión, lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y cariño – gracias por todo, sos el mejor padre…

- vos vas a ser una excelente madre… acordate que quiero conocer a mi nieto….

- Hai… - asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo soltó – te voy a extrañar… - se alejó y fue hasta al lado de Deidara.

- Te amo… le susurró al oído el chico, ella sonrió y se despidió con la mano de los que estaban ahí; en una explosión de humo, apareció nuevamente el ave en la que habían escapado una vez, subió con sus maletas y despegaron juntos.

- ADIOS! NUNCA LOS OLVIDARE! – decía ya alejada desde el aire mientras que los veía despedirse con las manos, dio su ultima mirada a su aldea y abrazo nuevamente a su rubio.

- con que voy a ser papá…

- te amo… - lo beso sin hacer caso a lo que le decía.

**Fin.**

**Yyyyy**** nuevamente gracias x haber seguido el ****fic****, disculpen x no haber subido este ultimo ****cap**** antes, pero tuve unos problemitas personales y ni ****toqe**** la ****compu****; nuevamente gracias x aguantarme, x apoyarme, x leer y x todo**** LAS ADORO**** Llegamos al ****fín**** y m ****tngo****qe**** ir… hasta la ****proximaaa**

**Matta-ne**

**Geeeeeeelita!**


End file.
